


Я нашел бархатное солнце, светящее нам с тобой

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 50 drabbles, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Domestic Fluff, Dry Orgasm, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Grinding, HYDRA Husbands, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oblivious, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Prostate Milking, asexual jack rollins, he's still a perv and he still doms the fuck out of Winter and Brock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 17,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: 50 драбблов про гидрамуженьков и Зимнего Солдата25 флаффных историй и 25 порнушных





	1. Притирка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I've found the velvet sun that shines on me and you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369987) by [bofurrific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Небольшое пояснение:
> 
> Автор знает, что асексуальность — это не отсутствие сексуального желания, а отсутствие сексуального влечения. Существуют статьи, в которых дается первое определение, и именно их читал Брок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это часть большого длинного подарка для Lauralot, совершенного потрясающего создания.
> 
> Некоторые истории чрезвычайно, ужасающе слащавые. Некоторые просто убогие. Но все они для нее.
> 
> А еще асексуальный извращенец Джек Роллинз питает жизнь автора, и никто никогда этого не отнимет!

В койках на базе одиноко. Джек с Броком целовались раньше, за казармами и в столовой и порой на веревочных препятствиях, но никогда не заходили дальше быстрой дрочки в душевых. Броку мучительно хочется большего, хочется чувствовать прижимающееся к нему тело.

Однажды ночью он залезает в койку Джека, плюхнувшись на него сверху и заставив ухнуть от удивления.  
— Привет, — шепчет он, когда Джек с недоумением смотрит на него. Когда становится ясно, что Джек все еще ждет объяснение, он легко пожимает плечами и прижимается к гораздо более высокому другу. — Мне стало одиноко. Подумал, что ты не будешь возражать против компании. — Он подмигивает и прижимается пахом к бедру Джека, и тогда до того доходит. Он пожимает плечами, тихо бормочет «конечно» и перекатывается на спину, чтобы бедра Брока прижались к его.

Брок начинает двигаться над ним, притираясь к его бедрам, и Джек помогает ему, накрывая ладонями его задницу и направляя. У них обоих стоит, и Брок влажно дышит у его рта, но Джек немного уплывает в процессе. Ему в принципе приятно и ему нравятся звуки, которые издает его друг, но в целом он предпочел бы вместе поспать, а не заниматься вот этим. Но он то же самое чувствовал со всеми, с кем дурачился. Это все вполне нормально, но ничего особенного.

У них давно не было возможности заняться чем-то подобным, так что проходит совсем мало времени, и Брок рычит возле его губ, кончая между ними. Он ругается и извиняется и тянется к члену Джека, но тот снова его целует и отводит его руку.  
— Все в порядке, Брок. Просто засыпай.

Брок смотрит почти обиженно.  
— Да ладно, Роллинз, я же извинился. Так давно ничего не было. Я тебе подрочу. Хочешь, отсосу тебе? Тебе будет хорошо. — И он звучит так искренне, что Джек почти позволяет ему. Когда он качает головой, Брок начинает отстраняться, и Джек видит на его лице болезненное выражение. — Что я не так сделал?

Джек протягивает руки и заставляет Брока улечься обратно, и хотя тот сначала сопротивляется, однако в конце концов сдается и позволяет себе устроиться на груди Джека, вытянувшись между его ног, где уже начал опадать его член.  
— Мне просто... секс не очень сильно нравится.  
Никто раньше не спрашивал его об этом, но сказать это вслух в какой-то мере приятно, хотя и страшно.

Брок напрягается в его руках, и Джек ожидает, что он оттолкнет его и уйдет. Но когда тот открывает рот, в его голосе звучит одно беспокойство:  
— Я заставлял тебя делать это? Заставлял чувствовать, что ты должен?  
Он говорит тихим, неуверенным голосом, прижавшись лбом к шее Джека, и тот не может удержаться и начинает гладить его по спине и затылку.

— Конечно, нет, Брок. Ты мой друг. И я... я могу заниматься сексом, мне просто все равно. — Это сложно объяснить. Ему не противно на самом деле. Ему нравится целовать Брока и обнимать его, и дрочить ему в душе бывает забавно, но он не хочет, чтобы кто-то трогал его самого, и не находит в сексе ничего захватывающего.

Брок молчит несколько минут, потом прижимается к нему ближе.  
— Ладно. Это вроде как асексуал? — Когда Джек ему не отвечает, вместо этого спросив, что это вообще значит, Брок рассказывает ему о людях, которые не испытывают влечение или им просто не нравится секс. Джек не может сдержать удивление. Он спрашивает, откуда Брок вообще это знает, и тот лишь пожимает плечами. — Читал где-то про это.

Джек фыркает.  
— Ты умеешь читать? — Брок тычет его локтем в бок, но зато потом переворачивает их обоих на бок и сворачивается вокруг него. Он всегда объявляет себя большой ложкой, а Джек только закатывает глаза и велит засыпать.


	2. Спустить в штаны

Брока Рамлоу привлекают сила и эффективность. Люди вроде Наташи Романовой, Ника Фьюри и Александра Пирса заставляют его кровь вскипать. Подростком он дрочил на порно-пародии Капитана Америки. Разумеется, он пропал полностью, когда ему предъявили Зимнего Солдата.

Командир говорит ему, что он будет в восторге, когда они в первый раз вынимают Солдата, а Брок может только поморщиться. Что способен сделать этот парень, чтобы так его впечатлить? Да, он в каком-то роде привлекательный, как мертвая проститутка с этой немытой гривой и пустыми глазами, и Брок уверен, что его ждут мокрые сны с участием этой его металлической руки, но он не может быть таким уж особенным, да? Нет.

Солдат пролетает сквозь противника с точностью ракетного удара. Он в одиночку выносит больше людей, чем весь их отряд вместе. Брок никогда раньше не видел такого методичного убийства. Это волнует. Возбуждает. Он половину операции проводит, натягивая молнию штанов. Каждый раз, когда он видит Солдата, смотрит в его холодные глаза, вспоминает, как он выглядел, перемазанный кровью и окруженный телами, его член наливается, и он забывает, где находится.

Есть правила, запрещающие общение с Солдатом. Брок плюет на них. Он не может удержаться. В одно мгновение он ведет ладонью по гладкой металлической руке, а в другое он уже раздавлен между Солдатом и стеной. У него стоит, он напуган, возбужден и пойман в ловушку. Солдат не ломает ему шею, как он ожидал, он наклоняется вперед, всем весом давя на Брока, и рычит. У Брока закатываются глаза, и он кончает сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни, спускает нетронутым прямо в штаны.

Солдат резко отталкивает его и Брок из-за подломившихся коленей сползает на землю. Он с нетерпением ждет следующего раза, когда Солдата достанут поиграться.


	3. Дрочка

Каждый в Страйке немного адреналиновый наркоман. Сложно вставать каждое утро на работу без этого. Так что все знакомы с эрекцией после операции. Зимний Солдат не исключение. Порой он молча елозит на сидении с налившимся членом в плотных холщовых штанах всю долгую дорогу обратно на базу.

У Брока уходит несколько совместных поездок, прежде чем до него доходит, в чем дело, но когда он осознает это, то тратит совсем мало времени на предложение помощи. Игнорируя недоверчивый взгляд Джека, он садится рядом с Солдатом и предлагает содействие, кивнув на заметный бугор между его ногами. Непривычный к любой доброте Солдат с энтузиазмом кивает, издав низкий звук из-под своей маски.

Когда Брок обхватывает уже текущий и красный член, Солдат охает и наклоняется вперед, тяжело дыша в плотный пластик маски. Член Брока дергается в штанах, и он шало ухмыляется, спуская кожу вниз по члену Солдата и натягивая ее обратно на текущую головку.

Удовольствие незнакомо Солдату, и ему хватает всего нескольких движений, после чего он вскрикивает, глухо скулит и спускает на кулак Брока. Брок не может сдержать стона при виде этого и вытирает перепачканную ладонь о маску, где находится рот Солдата. Тот подчеркнуто смотрит на пах Брока, на член которого невероятно повлияли издававшиеся Солдатом звуки.   
— Помочь? — хрипит Солдат, и даже более стойкие мужчины, чем Брок, не смогли бы устоять перед таким предложением.

Металлическая рука является невероятным искушением, однако ее заманчивая хватка — слишком большой риск. Брок вынимает свой член и накрывает живой рукой Солдата. У них остается не так много времени, но он уже на краю, так что долго все равно не протянет. Солдат действует неуклюже и неопытно, но от этого только слаще и горячее. Брок закусывает губу, кончая, и низко рычит в процессе.

Солдат поднимает руку, повторяя жест Брока и поднося сперму к его лицу. Брок думает, что стоит его оттолкнуть, но вместо этого берет пальцы Солдата в рот и начисто вылизывает, ухмыляясь, когда у Солдата расплываются зрачки.

Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, он заправляет в штаны их обоих. Джек говорит ему, что он чертов самоубийца.


	4. Безрассудство

Солдат застает Брока и Джека целующимися. Они на операции где-то в Эстонии, и здесь так холодно, что Брок не сопротивляется, когда Джек тащит его в свободную комнату перевалочного дома, запустив холодные ладони под рубашку. Они обмениваются страстными поцелуями, лежа на кровати, когда открывается дверь и в проходе застывает силуэт Солдата, наклонившего в недоумении голову.

Когда Джек отстраняется, Брок хлопает его по груди, но тот только ухмыляется и приглашающе протягивает руку Солдату. Брок хочет спросить, какого хрена он думает, но у него не выдается возможности, когда Солдат неуверенно шагает к ним. Его с легкостью удается убедить наклониться к Джеку, и, когда тот накрывает его рот своим, издает звук, такой тихий дрожащий вдох, который сразу отдается в паху Брока.

Джек отпускает Солдата, и тот с готовностью поворачивается к Броку, наклонив голову и выжидательно приоткрыв губы, а Брок не настолько силен духом, чтобы отказать ему. Это дилетантский поцелуй, неуклюжий и от того более сладкий, возбудающий и неправильный, и Солдат едва слышно ноет в его рот, его бедра подрагивают, и, когда Брок опускает руку с его плеча к паху и трет ладонью по бугру, то стонет, обнаружив, что у того почти полностью стоит, натягивая молнию. Солдат охает и толкается в его руку.

— Ч-что? — требовательно спрашивает он, когда его рот освобождается, в замешательстве глядя на бугор в своих штанах, хмурясь, словно не понимает происходящего. Брок встречается глазами с Джеком и понимает, что попадет в ад. Он говорит Солдату, что может помочь, расстегивает натянутую ширинку и ловит вздох облегчения, который Солдат издает, когда его член вырывается на свободу. Это невероятно, думает Брок, обхватывая пальцами текущий член и двигая ими вверх. Зимний едва не кричит, замешательство на его лице сменяется искренним наслаждением, и он отчаянно выгибается, пытаясь получить больше не-боли. — Что? Ооох, что это? — Слова его подводят, и он снова издает короткие полузадушенные всхлипы.

Это невероятно, это опьяняет. Брок чувствует себя богом, даря Солдату эту толику удовольствия. Проходит совсем мало времени, когда тот начинает извиваться и скулить под прикосновениями Брока, как будто их слишком много, и Джек снова поворачивается поцеловать его. Солдат цепляется за него, отчаянно стонет ему в рот и стискивает металлической рукой, наверняка оставляя синяки. А потом все кончается, тело Солдата напрягается, губы Джека ловят приглушенные булькающие звуки, и он выплескивается поверх кулака Брока густыми белыми струями. Брок с Джеком едва дышат, а Солдат повисает меж ними без сил.

Брок с Джеком целуются над ним, когда он падает между ними на кровать и смотрит на них. Джек отстраняется первым, заправляет опавший член Солдата в штаны и нежно хлопает его мокрый от пота живот. Он зовет Солдата умничкой и спрашивает, понравилась ли ему награда, игнорируя недоуменный взгляд Брока. Он получает в ответ неуверенный кивок, нежно улыбается Солдату и велит ему засыпать.

Брок продолжает пялиться на него, пока Джек не хлопает его и тянет к ним на узкую кровать. Он пытается не обращать внимания на то, как Солдат двигается, чтобы он мог улечься, как трется об него носом, что определенно не является результатом программирования. Но он все равно не может удержаться и прижимается губами к макушке Солдата, повторяя приказ Джека засыпать.


	5. Между бедрами

Брок не знает, как реагировать, когда Зимний Солдат хватает его и тащит в сторону. Он издает расстроенные звуки, тихие рыки и похрюкивания, которые Брок еще не научился трактовать и не уверен, что того беспокоит, пока его руку не дергают к бугру в штанах Солдата. О.

У Брока была уйма фантазий о Солдате и его невероятном контроле, его теле, его слепой верности и источаемой им бездумной мощи. Брок дрочил, думая о том, как встает на колени и поклоняется гениталиям Солдата. Так что он не собирается отказываться от этого. Он тянет Солдата в подворотню за живую руку. Расстегивает его до идиотизма сложные штаны. И когда он наконец достает из них член, Солдат издает звук, напрямую идущий в член Брока.

Брок сплевывает себе на ладонь, хотя, судя по виду толстой плоти, красной и выделяющей в бледном освещении, ему не понадобится дополнительная смазка. Он обхватывает пальцами ствол и начинает двигать кулак быстрыми движениями с проворотами, натягивая крайнюю плоть на широкую головку и спуская ее обратно. Солдат толкается ему навстречу и рычит, и у Брока подгибаются колени.

Но этого не хватает. Проходит несколько долгих минут, и в Солдате растет разочарование, его член зло пульсирует в руке Брока. У них нет времени, чтобы Брок успел раскрыть себя, чтобы дать Солдату трахнуть его, и пусть он любит немного боли, замешанной в удовольствии, ему не хочется объяснять слезы и кровь в весьма чувствительном месте. И даже если он и мечтал отсосать Солдату с первого момента, когда увидел его, они оба омерзительно грязные и потные, даже у него есть стандарты.

Так что, прежде чем Зимний успевает счесть его бесполезным и убить за неспособность довести до оргазма, Брок спихивает штаны вниз и направляет член Солдата между своими бедрами. У того уходит лишь пара мгновений, чтобы понять и начать двигаться, придавив Брока к стене и с рычанием трахая мягкую плоть его ляжек грубыми толчками.

Это ошеломляет, и Брок вжимается лицом в горло Солдата, тихо скуля, сжимая член бедрами, чувствуя, как он трется по нижней стороне его собственного члена на каждом толчке. А затем Солдат неожиданно впивается зубами в плечо Брока, и он почти уверен, что тот прокусил ему кожу, но вспышка боли и жар выплескивающейся между его ногами спермы швыряют его через край, и он с прерывистым вздохом спускает между их телами. 

Брок ожидает, что Солдат тут же отстранится, получив желаемое, но тот стоит на месте, прижимая Брока к кирпичной стене, пока его дыхание выравнивается. Брок берет на себя заботу о том, чтобы заправить опавший член Солдата в брюки и застегнуть ему ширинку, повторив затем со своим, игнорируя липкое подсыхающее семя на коже. Когда их глаза встречаются, во взгляде Солдата больше ясности, больше человечности, чем он когда-либо видел. Солдат дважды хлопает его по груди и говорит ему, что он молодец, а затем уходит. Брок никак не может вдохнуть.


	6. Кинк на отчаяние

Брок был слишком занят возней из-за почти провалившейся миссии и попытками удержать Солдата в стабильном состоянии, чтобы обращать внимание на собственный мочевой пузырь. Как только они оказались на самолете (если это корыто вообще можно было так назвать, чертова летающая микроволновка), неудобно забившись внутрь с Джеком и Солдатом, у Брока не осталось ничего, что могло бы его отвлечь. Он чувствует, как у него болезненно пульсирует в животе и в члене, и он плотно зажмуривается, пытаясь незаметно подвинуться на своем кресле, крепко сжимая бедра.

У Джека уходит всего семь минут на то, чтобы заметить это, семь минут все более заметного ерзанья и постукивания ногами, пока одно из движений не встряхивает мочевой пузырь, заставив его прокусить губу и замереть, как можно осторожнее спускаясь вниз по сидению в попытке облегчить давление, прежде чем Джек поворачивается в кресле пилота и кидает на него Взгляд. С ехидной ухмылкой и приподнятыми бровями.

— Серьезно, командир отряда? На горшок надо? — Он получает в ответ средний палец и посыл нахер. У Брока голова была другим занята, черт бы их всех побрал. Но Джек не затыкается. — Нет-нет, это даже горячо, смотреть, как ты извиваешься для меня, — говорит он, щелкая языком, и следующее ругательство Брока оказывается проглочено из-за того, что они попадают в зону турбулентности и падают на полсотни метров. Обычно Брок нормально справляется с подобным дерьмом, однако неожиданный бросок, вместе с отрицательной гравитацией падения оказывают неожиданное тяжелое давление на его мочевой пузырь, заставляя Брока громко вскрикнуть, вскинуть руку к члену и сжать кончик с такой силой, что из глаз прыскают слезы, и всё для того, чтобы удержать нежданную струю внутри. Джек перестает шутить, рассыпаясь в извинениях, которые он игнорирует, пытаясь отдышаться и извиваясь в кресле, от чего его член наполовину встает в отчаянии.

Зимний внимательно наблюдает. Проклятье, он, скорее всего, заметил раньше Джека, но только сейчас решает принять участие. И как он, черт побери, это делает. Он сидит напротив Брока, их колени почти соприкасаются от тесноты крошечного самолета, и ему ничего не стоит дотянуться. Он накрывает живой рукой колени Брока и уверенно трет, явно перепутав причину растущего в его штанах бугра. 

Конечно, они иногда дрочили друг другу во время долгих операций, но контакт всегда инициировал Брок. На мгновение он слишком удивлен, чтобы реагировать, и Солдат обхватывает его член кулаком и двигает им так, что в любое другое время у Брока бы пальцы на ногах поджимались, однако сейчас это заставляет его заскулить и грубо толкнуть Солдата, мотая головой из стороны в сторону. Зимний выглядит растерявшимся, голова наклонена набок в любопытстве, а затем в его глазах загорается свет. Почему-то Брок думает, что это еще хуже.

Солдат снова наклоняется вперед, и Брок не успевает увернуться, его движения ограничены почти разрывающей его пульсацией между ног. Зимний не трогает его член, и Брок благодарит свою удачу, но тут холодная металлическая рука скользит по его животу, пробирается под рубашку и уверенно нажимает на выпуклость — блядь, в нижней части его живота выпуклость, черт побери, он может видеть свой мочевой пузырь — и у Брока белеет перед глазами, когда давление усиливается. Он пинается как может, ругаясь.  
— Чертов козел! — шипит он, пытаясь отодвинуться. — Перестань! Это приказ!

Но у него дрожит голос, и это звучит не похоже на приказ, скорее на нытье, на мольбу, и Солдат просто ухмыляется в ответ. Он сползает вперед по своему сидению в уже нарушенное личное пространство Брока. Обе его руки ложатся Броку на бедра, и Солдат неожиданно разводит его ноги и устраивается между ними, кладет руку на дрожащий живот и начинает старательно мять. Брок скулит, как будто его пытают, как будто его трахают, и вырывается. Он вот-вот потеряет контроль, его рука отчаянно сжимает член, чувствуя подступающую мочу, не в состоянии больше сдерживать поток, но тут Джек наконец начинает снижение, и Зимний неохотно отстраняется.

Брок вываливается наружу еще до того, как самолет окончательно останавливается. Ему плевать на отчет, где его поимеют за хреновую операцию, и на Солдата, которого нужно отвести вниз в хранилище. Все, что его заботит, это убраться со взлётно-посадочной полосы, пока он не обоссался. Он знает, что скорее переваливается, чем бежит, но он убьет всех ржущих над ним после того, как опустошит пузырь. И он почти добирается, уборные всего лишь за углом, когда кто-то врезается в него, вжимая в стену. Зимний рычит и прижимается к его бедрам своими.  
— Мы не закончили.  
Его голос звучит низко и хрипло в ухе Брока, и тот проклинает всех богов, которые сидят на небе.

Рука Зимнего пробирается между ними, давит на набухшую выпуклость, пока пахом он трется о все еще полустоящий член. Брок вздрагивает и безуспешно пытается вывернуться, из его рта рвется беспомощное мяуканье, задыхающаяся просьба, чтобы Зимний отпустил его иначе он нассыт прямо на него, о черт, отпусти, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, но Солдат только нажимает сильнее и говорит ему, приказывает ему сдаться. И внезапно его гордость вместе с его контролем улетают в окно, и он стонет, как течная сучка, а неожиданный жар бежит вниз по его ногам, пропитывая плотную ткань его брюк. Ему кажется, что он на минуту теряет сознание, потому что следующее, что он помнит, — что он дрожит и тяжело дышит, и Солдат удерживает большую часть его веса, живой рукой хлопая его по голове в грубой имитации поглаживания, довольно мыча себе под нос. Еще мгновение Брок пребывает в блаженстве, а затем его настигает осознание унижения — ему сорок пять, он командир ударного отряда, и он только что обоссался, зажатый между стеной и Зимним Солдатом. Он пинается, и Солдат отпускает его. Он заваливается в туалет и несчастно смотрит на испорченные штаны.

Он никогда в жизни не испытывал такого стыда, а ему еще, промокшим и воняющим мочой, предстоит отчитываться перед Пирсом. Он неожиданно хочет, чтобы его детский страх быть засосанным в туалет обернулся реальностью, чтобы он мог просто провалиться и исчезнуть. Раздается стук, и открывается дверь, и он резко поворачивается. И это Джек, всегда ухитряющийся найти его, когда он чувствует себя наиболее уязвимым. Брок едва не плачет от стыда, но на лице Джека нет ни жалости, ни осуждения. И он держит в руках чистые брюки из шкафчика Брока.

И вот от этого Брок в самом деле чуть не плачет, потому что ничто не сравнится с запредельным унижением, сопровождающимся добротой и состраданием старинного друга. Однако два унижения подряд — это слишком много, поэтому он прогоняет горечь в горле и в глазах, хотя знает, что смотрит на Джека как на свое солнце. Он позволяет своему лучшему другу и заместителю взять его лицо в ладони и нежно поцеловать, впитывая заботу и успокаивающее воркование, источаемые Джеком. Он не возражает, когда на нем расстегивают промокшие, остывающие и липкие штаны и медленно стаскивают с его ног. Джек раздевает его и молча вытирает, и Брок позволяет ему ухаживать за собой. Джек отбрасывает штаны, моет руки и дарит Броку последний долгий поцелуй, прежде чем он отправляется к Пирсу.


	7. Обнимашки

Брок чертовски тактильный. Он хлопает людей по плечам, подхватывает под руки, толкается коленями и локтями. Люди либо мирятся с этим, либо отталкивают его, либо подаются к нему навстречу. Когда из холодильника достают Зимнего, тот впитывает крошечные прикосновения как иссохшее растение. Это неописуемо и немного пугающе, когда Солдат ищет Брока ради этого, но главное — держать все в секрете от Пирса.

Когда все кончается, когда Гидра проигрывает и разваливается на части, Брок может касаться его свободнее. Он едва может поверить в то, что Зимний пришел к ним с Джеком, когда его отчаянно разыскивает сам Стив Роджерс. Но когда Солдат появляется на крыльце их убежища, выглядя, как притопленный щенок под дождем, Брок не может удержаться и распахивает руки, приглашая его в дом.

Зимний позволяет Джеку насухо вытереть его волосы, позволяет им обоим раздеть его и упаковать в теплые вещи. Когда они усаживаются на диван, он подталкивает Брока, пока тот не укладывается на спину, устраивается на нем сверху, вжавшись в его грудь и уткнувшись макушкой Броку под подбородок.

Брок целует его влажные волосы, а Солдат издает измученный звук и трется об него носом. Джек сидит на подлокотнике и гладит Зимнего по спине, пока тот не засыпает, в тепле и безопасности впервые с падения с поезда целую жизнь назад.


	8. Подарок

Зимний выходит из воды с новым другом, цепляющимся за его протез. Вокруг блестящего металла ухитрился обернуться осьминог. Зимний смотрит на него с любопытством и нежностью. Когда Брок с Джеком подходят помочь ему распутать щупальца, Зимний смотрит на них и с полу-улыбкой говорит:  
— Как Брок.   
Брок вскипает и бьет Джека, когда тот хохочет, едва не падая.

Однако Зимний не ошибается. Брок превращается в осьминога, когда спит, оборачиваясь вокруг ближайшего теплого тела, словно пытается вскрыть краба, и не отпускает до самого утра. Это становится еще хуже, когда он выпивает, а напоить его очень просто. Два пива — и он превращается в лыбящегося болвана, залезающего к кому-нибудь на колени и просыпающегося теплым, довольным и свернувшимся в постели того, на кого он забрался.

Иногда они вспоминают про осьминога, когда Брок возле них мягок и податлив. Они зовут его своим осьминогом, а он ворчит и отмахивается от них, но не сильно возмущается, если они продолжают неподвижно лежать и не мешают ему обниматься и спать.

Джек с Зимним занимаются покупками, Брок находится на одиночном задании, когда Джек замечает в продаже плюшевого осьминога. Он пихает Зимнего локтем и кивает на игрушку, и они оба ухмыляются. Зимний любовно укладывает осьминога в корзину.

Они оставляют его на подушке, когда Брок возвращается. Он только вздыхает и спрашивает, как они его назвали. Когда они хором отвечают: «Два Пива», он бросается на них со смешливым рыком на губах.


	9. Восторженное согласие

Выбор никогда не был частью жизни Зимнего в Гидре. Он делал, что ему велели; его мнения не спрашивали и он его не озвучивал; учета его предпочтений не существовало, самого его не существовало. Брок с Джеком пытаются восполнить это хоть немного, когда берут его в постель.

Зимний обнаженным дрожит на кровати, но они не делают ничего, кроме как дразнят, перекатывая его соски, легко царапают ногтями по ребрам, едва касаются кончиками пальцев его члена. Он извивается между ними, пытаясь подстегнуть их ускориться, не требуя этого напрямую.

— Я тебя сейчас открою, Зимний, — хрипло выдыхает Брок, его голос звучит низко от возбуждения. — Буду вводить в тебя по одному пальцу за раз, пока ты не станешь скользким и нежным и открытым для меня. — Брок знает, что Зимний может принять больше одного пальца, и, судя по тому, как Зимний подбрасывает бедра и скулит, он тоже это знает, но Брок хочет, чтобы тот просил его о каждом пальце, хочет, чтобы он умолял о них. — Как тебе такой план? — спрашивает Брок, прижимаясь губами к мягкой коже с внутренней стороны бедра и кружа смазанным пальцем по морщинистой дырке Зимнего.

Зимний отвечает новым скулежом, но Брок ждет, пока тот не выдохнет: «Да, пожалуйста!», и только после этого проталкивает палец в кольцо мышц. Этого мало, и Солдат пытается податься ему навстречу, уже скуля и прося второй, но его отвлекает Джек, нежно потянув за волосы и вжавшись носом в его горло, широко вылизывая его шею, пока Брок мучительно медленно его раскрывает.

Второй палец добавляется, только когда Зимний блестит от пота и выгибается, вздрагивает и просит, задыхаясь, о большем, между пытающими его любовниками, и тогда Брок говорит ему, что хочет взять его член в рот, хочет запустить язык под шкурку, чтобы попробовать на вкус его головку, хочет обвести вены на нижней стороне его члена, и Зимний, едва не плача, с энтузиазмом соглашается на все это.

Когда он бьется за третий палец, почти готовый умолять, Джек наклоняется, поднимая к себе его лицо за подбородок.  
— Можно мне тебя поцеловать? — бормочет он, и Зимний хнычет и кивает, выдыхая:  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Джек, поцелуй меня, — и его облегченные стоны заглушаются ртом Джека.

Броку было бы невероятно легко сунуть свой член в Зимнего, растянутого и открытого, ждущего его, заставить Зимнего выпрашивать его член, и это чертовски заманчиво, но тот уже слишком близко к краю.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил для нас. Я хочу увидеть, как ты теряешь контроль, трахая себя моими пальцами и ртом. Ты дашь мне это? Кончишь для меня?

Зимний не столько отвечает, сколько вопит, резко выкрикивая имя Брока, кончая, сжимаясь на его пальцах, спуская в его глотку. Когда его судороги стихают, Брок спрашивает, понравилось ли ему. Зимний хлопает его по груди.


	10. Скорострельный оргазм

Зимний невероятно нежен, когда впервые берет Брока. Брок задается вопросом, то ли это какой-то вид любви, насколько подобные им люди ее могут испытывать, то ли плата за те крупинки доброты, которые Брок проявлял к нему, пока он был Зимним Солдатом, или, может быть, это проблески того, кем Зимний был до всей истории со льдом и кровью. Может быть, всего понемногу, но Брок восхищается этим. Никто никогда раньше не был с ним нежным в постели. Обычно он требует, чтобы его трахали так же яростно, как он дерется: это не достаточно хорошо, если после он не покрыт синяками и не чувствует боли, но… Это ласкает его душу, быть объектом такой нежности.

Зимний гладит его по голове и спускается поцелуями вниз по спине, как делал Брок, когда Зимний был под ним. Он стонет, проталкивая пальцы в Брока, ноет ему в спину от жара и тесноты. Брок знает, что Зимний, даже с его улучшенной выносливостью, долго не протянет, как только они перейдут к действию, он откровенно удивлен, что тот все еще не спустил нетронутым.

А потом Зимний наконец-то себя смазывает, и Брок чувствует, как круглая головка его члена медленно и неумолимо прокладывает в него путь. Он не может сдержать горлового стона, пока толстый член входит в него в одно плавное движение. Он чувствует себя пронзенным им, растянутым и наполненным, и это потрясающе. Зимний цепляется за него, оставляя синяки на бедрах, и по-настоящему скулит, вжавшись лицом в волосы Брока, пока пытается привыкнуть к ощущениям.

— Ох, оооох, — выдыхает он в загривок Брока, поскуливая в его кожу, и если бы Брок мог дотянуться, он бы погладил Зимнего по боку и сказал ему, что все хорошо, но он не уверен, что в состоянии открыть рот и не взмолиться о большем.

Зимний делает едва три толчка, прежде чем движение его члена по внутренностям Брока не отправляет его через край в блаженство. Он давится криком и остается согнувшимся над спиной Брока, шипя сквозь стиснутые зубы, пока он пульсирует.

Брок пытается быть скорее польщенным, чем разочарованным, его сердце пухнет от мысли, что это он доставил Зимнему такое удовольствие, но его член пульсирует, и он сам скулит, пока Солдат не вытаскивает со скоростью, выбившей воздух у него из груди. Он оказывается на спине, Зимний смыкает губы на его члене, согревшиеся до температуры тела металлические пальцы находят его сладкую точку и трут, пока у него не начинает сверкать перед глазами, и он с воем кончает.


	11. Бондаж

Брок представляет собой чертовски красивое зрелище, будучи привязанным к кровати кожаными ремнями. Его загорелая кожа блестит от пота, когда он напрягается и вырывается из широких пут. Он всегда тянет так сильно, что остаются синяки, но не может высвободиться, и никогда не слушает предложений Джека проложить ремни чем-нибудь мягким. Джек знает, что ему нравятся синяки, и не может не согласится, что они Броку идут.

Это вызывает в груди темный трепет, его пульс ускоряется, когда он водит ладонями по коже Брока. Его пальцы покалывает при контакте, и он ухмыляется. Брок сложен как кирпичный сортир, он с легкостью верховодит Джеком в поле, и заполучить такую власть над ним — это пьянит. Он может сделать с Броком все, что вздумается, и у того нет иного выбора, кроме как лежать и принимать это.

Зимний сидит в углу, с расширенными зрачками и сжавшимися кулаками. Джек улыбается ему, но тот не отводит завороженного взгляда от Брока. У него никогда не было привилегии увидеть это. Брок его любит, но эта его потребность является слабостью, и он колебался, открывать ли ее Зимнему.

Джек резко хлопает Брока по бедру, только чтобы увидеть, как тот дёрнется и застонет. Это волнующе, знать, что Брок достаточно доверяет ему, чтобы позволить это. Ударив еще раз и оставив красный отпечаток ладони на коже, Джек успокаивает сладкое жжение нежным поцелуем, и Брок в буквальном смысле скулит под его прикосновением. 

— Изумительный, правда? — бормочет он Зимнему, легко скребя кожу Брока короткими ногтями и ухмыляясь, когда тот пытается потянуться за ним. Поманив Зимнего подойти и потрогать самому, Джек предлагает ему Брока как пиршество. — Он весь твой.


	12. Список покупок

Брок всегда забывает добавлять вещи в список покупок. Он выпивает последнее молоко и забывает об этом сказать, пока Зимний не забивается под раковину, и Джек готов Брока убить, когда открывает холодильник и обнаруживает, что ему нечем выманить Солдата обратно.

Честное слово, Броку просто нельзя позволять жить одному. Джек не уверен, как ему вообще удалось дожить до своих лет; он почти не умеет готовить и не вспоминает о магазине, пока у него не кончаются сигареты или виски. Из историй, вытащенных из Лив, Джек узнает, что в юности Брок был очень внимательным. Однако где-то по пути он просто разучился заботиться о себе, когда у него не осталось о ком еще заботиться. И теперь о них всех заботится Джек. Однако он все равно хочет, чтобы Брок вносил чертово молоко в список покупок, когда выпивает последнее.

Зимний, в отличие от него, добавляет в список предметы первой необходимости, как только они подходят к концу, но никогда не вписывает такие мелочи, как любимые хлопья или панкейки, или вещи, которые, Джек точно знает, Солдату понравятся. Несмотря на всё их время вместе, Зимний все еще опасается просить больше того, что ему дают. Они продолжают повторять ему снова и снова, что ему разрешено выбирать еду и мыло, однако он все равно принимает то, что они покупают, не говоря ни слова.

Джек берет Зимнего с собой в магазин, заставляет держаться за руку, чтобы тот не убрел куда-нибудь, машет на полки в попытке убедить его выбрать что-нибудь для себя. Обычно Зимний выглядит неуверенно и шмыгает носом, пока Джек не отстает от него. Они идут по ряду бритв и принадлежностей для ванной, когда Зимний отпускает его руку, остановившись перед рядом шампуней. Джек замечает название «ГИДРОЛЕПИЕ» и чуть не давится. Но Зимний уже взял фиолетовый флакон и, открыв, вдыхает, издав довольный звук, уловив ягодный запах. Джек передергивается от иронии того, что Зимний выбрал шампунь с лозунгом «Взрывное восстановление!», но то, как Зимний смотрит на него, держа флакон с молчаливой просьбой, заставляет его сердце растаять, так что он кивает и идет к их тележке.

Когда они возвращаются домой, Брок приподнимает бровь, увидев приобретение, и Джек пожимает плечами.  
— Он его попросил.  
И этого объяснения им предостаточно.


	13. Снег

Зимний стоит, замерев, пока Брок с Джеком суетятся вокруг него. Ему кажется, что его снова готовят к миссии, упаковывая в броню, только вместо кевлара его укутывают в шерсть и подбитый пухом нейлон. Когда Джек начинает обматывать его шею шарфом, накрывая даже лицо, Зимний скулит под тканью. В конце-то концов, он же Зимний Солдат! Его замораживали. Он может вытерпеть немного снега и без этого всего. Брок легко хлопает его по заднице за скулеж и натягивает на него шапку.

Когда они наконец заканчивают одевать его, они выходят на улицу, где густыми хлопьями валит снег. Зимний не до конца понимает, почему замерзшая вода вызывает такие широкие улыбки на лицах Брока и Джека. Раньше снег был только помехой во время их заданий, замедляя их, однако лукавый взгляд на лице Брока, когда тот набирает горсть снега и сует Джеку за воротник, намекает, что снег может быть чем-то большим.

Зимнего втягивают в войну, куда более приятную, когда их оружием оказываются шары снега, и к тому времени, когда в них заканчивается боевой задор, он даже ухитряется выдохнуть смешок, поняв, почему Джек с Броком так старательно его укутывали: даже под всеми слоями одежды он промок и дрожит.

Джек плюхается спиной на землю и водит руками и ногами, утрамбовывая снег вокруг себя. Брок смеется над ним, затем наклоняется к Зимнему и спрашивает, не хочет ли он тоже сделать снежного ангела. Зимний знает, что такое ангел — символ чистоты, символ всего хорошего — поэтому он спрашивает, как это вообще возможно для него: сделать ангела.

Смех Брока умирает, а Джек садится с мучительным выражением на лице, и Зимний не понимает, что он сделал, испортив им настроение. Он хочет извиниться, но голые ладони Брока ложатся ему на щеки, и он наклоняется вперед и говорит Зимнему, что ангелы — гребаные воины, и что Зимний — хороший человек, и встряхивает его, пока тот не говрит ему «ладно» и соглашается сделать с ними снежного ангела.

Потом он позволяет Джеку с Броком усадить себя перед камином с чашкой горячего какао и вытереть насухо.


	14. Кончить нетронутым

Брок гортанно стонет, уронив голову, пока бедра Зимнего хлопаются об него. Он не давал Солдату взять его с тех пор, как они покинули Гидру, и прошло чертовски много времени с тех пор, как он принимал чей-то член. У Зимнего отличный член, короче, чем у Брока, но толще, и жжение от растянутости приносит ему удовольствие. Брок дает так же хорошо, как берет, резко подаваясь навстречу толчкам Зимнего.

Зимний задевает его сладкую точку с каждым толчком, такой же искусный в сексе как в убийствах, как во всем остальном, и Брок влажно дышит, с его губ рвутся тихие рыки и охи. В его животе уже скапливается жар и его член пульсирует у него между ног.

Джек сидит, прислонившись к изголовью, в его губах зажата сигарета, и он наблюдает за происходящим с очевидным удовольствием. Иногда он протягивает руку между ног Брока и помогает ему кончить парой умелых движений, но сегодня этого не происходит.

Зимний приостанавливается, полностью войдя в Брока, и медленно ведет бедрами по кругу, постоянно надавливая ему на простату, заставив его распахнуть рот в беззвучном крике, и неожиданно Брок кончает на простыни, хотя его член не касается ничего, кроме воздуха. Зимний догоняет его в пару быстрых толчков и вытаскивает, чтобы выплеснуться ему на спину.

— Черт! — шипит Брок, перекатываясь на спину. — Не спускал так с тех пор, как мне было четырнадцать! — Он тянет Солдата к себе, чтобы благодарно вылизать его рот. — Ты на хрен потрясающий, ты знаешь об этом? — И Зимний в ответ ухмыляется, одновременно застенчиво и развратно, пока Джек уходит за влажным полотенцем, чтобы они могли почиститься.


	15. Скулёж

Зимний не крикун, но и тихим любовником его точно не назовешь.

Это просто невероятно, насколько он отзывчивый. Джек с Броком вытянулись вдоль его тела и ласкают губами его горло. Целуют, прищипывают и засасывают крохотные синяки на бледной коже его длинной шеи, и он извивается, беззвучно хнычет и вздрагивает в их нежных объятиях.

Брок первым отрывается от его горла, и Зимний издает жалобный звук, заставив Джека хмыкнуть в его яремную впадинку и сместиться, чтобы прихватить губами мягкую кожу под подбородком, пока Брок прокладывает линию крошечных жалящих укусов вниз по его груди. Зимний выгибается, его хныканье медленно перерастает в стоны, когда Брок добирается до его сосков и легко пожевывает их, пока они не становятся набухшими и припухшими под его губами.

Продолжив путешествие вниз по телу Зимнего и проведя языком по рельефным линиям его пресса, Брок запускает его в ямку пупка щекотным движением, заставив Солдата вскрикнуть от удивления. Брок с силой кусает резкую линию его тазовой косточки, оставляя отпечаток зубов, который исчезает так же быстро, как появился. Солдат стонет и мечется в ответ, Брок кидает взгляд наверх и видит, что Джек сжал в кулак его волосы, заставив запрокинуть голову, чтобы открыть еще больше кожи для ласк.

Брок обходит член Зимнего, и тот низко рычит, настойчиво подкидывая бедра, но Брок только ухмыляется и двигается еще ниже, пока не добирается языком до подрагивающего кольца мышц ануса. У того перехватывает дыхание, рот открывается в беззвучном вскрике, пока язык Брока пробирается внутрь, и тогда Зимний скулит сквозь стиснутые зубы. Брок открывает его пальцами и языком, пока он не начинает тяжело дышать, его грудь ходит ходуном, а с губ рвутся короткие стоны с придыханием.

Брок, наконец, сжаливается над Солдатом, когда тот становится мокрым и расслабленным вокруг его пальцев. Он вытаскивает их, смакуя требовательные оборванные всхлипы протеста, издаваемые Солдатом, чьи руки тянутся к Броку, стискиваясь на нем, пока он не нависает над дрожащим телом и скользит в него. Джек медленным поцелуем проглатывает пронзительный скулеж, слетающий с губ Зимнего.


	16. Ностальгия

Зимний обожает, когда Брок печет. Командиру не позволяется подходить к плите, если за ним не присматривает Джек (Зимний знает, что в этом как-то замешаны замороженная индейка и горелка и сеть шрамов, по словам Брока, оставшихся от старой военной раны, но он никому не позволяет углубляться в эту историю.) Но печет он профессионально.

Зимний возвращается с долгой прогулки и задерживается в дверях кухни. Джек с Броком занимаются выпечкой, один протягивает второму деревянную ложку с тестом, а затем они обмениваются несколькими поцелуями с шоколадным вкусом, но Зимний их не видит. Ему неожиданно шесть лет, и он смотрит за тем, как добрая женщина с каштановыми волосами наклоняется над плитой. Она целует его в нос и говорит ему, что волшебный ингредиент во всем, что она готовит, — любовь.

Зимний возвращается в реальность и обнаруживает ухмыляющихся Брока с Джеком, которые спрашивают, все ли с ним в порядке. Он только улыбается и говорит им, что здесь пахнет, как в доме его мамы. Брок целует его в щеку и предлагает ему ложку, и Зимний дает угощению растаять на языке. На вкус тоже похоже на дом его мамы. На вкус похоже на любовь.


	17. Медоточивые речи

Было неоднократно доказано в поле, что, пока грубое обращение удерживает Солдата послушным, ласковые слова и прикосновения делают его услужливым и отзывчивым. Освободившись от уз Гидры, он приносит эту свою особенность в спальню.

— Ты такой красивый, — воркует Джек. Голова Солдата лежит у него на коленях, темные волосы веером рассыпаны по бедру, и он перебирает их пальцами. — Ты так хорошо открываешься Броку. — Устроившийся меж бедер Зимнего Брок мучительно медно растягивает его пальцами. Зимний невероятно сладко скулит и выгибается, слова действуют на его удовольствие как катализатор, его член подрагивает и течет ему на живот.

Брок покрывает бедра Солдата мягкими поцелуями, беззвучно шепча, как идеально он между ними выглядит, как чудесно смотрится его дырочка, припухшая, красная и растянутая вокруг его пальцев, как он не может дождаться, чтобы увидеть, как он откроется для его члена. Зимний ахает и кивает с готовностью, и Брок наконец скользит в него.

Растяжение, жжение, то, как Брок стонет и говорит ему, как волшебно он ощущается, какой он горячий и бархатистый, как правильно он себя в нем чувствует, вызывают у Зимнего трепет, он прерывисто стонет. Джек покрывает его лицо и макушку поцелуями, гладит грудь, которая кажется тугой и раздутой ото всех комплиментов, которые они шепчут в его кожу.  
— Ты такой умница, Зимний. Посмотри на себя, ты такой хороший для нас.

Это ошеломляет. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким… любимым и полным и привязанным. Он не может держать в себе это всё, и его глаза неожиданно горят, и влага бежит по его щекам. Он не огорчен, он восхищен, его тело не может впитать любовь, которой его одаривают. Брок накрывает его щеки ладонями, смахивая слезы большими пальцами, а затем Джек наклоняется и целует его, просит его кончить для них и дать им увидеть, какой он для них красивый, и он всхлипывает Джеку в рот, кончая.

Мир на некоторое время становится тихим и расплывчатым. Зимний дрожит и плачет, пока они протирают его теплым полотенцем и укутывают в одеяла, устроив между собой. Он лежит между мужчинами, которые его любят, и они гладят его по всему телу и говорят, что он их, что он самый лучший и любимый, и он плачет, пока не засыпает, в тепле и безопасности их объятий.


	18. Контролируемый оргазм

Брок находится на краю оргазма уже больше часа, с его члена без конца течет ему на живот, головка налилась кровью до лилового цвета. Он разрывается между мольбами о пощаде и угрозами Джеку, если тот не позволит ему кончить. Они даже не используют гребаное эрекционное кольцо, и он почти чувствует вкус оргазма, которого Джек не дает ему достичь. Зимний жадно следит за ними из угла, учась, как ласкать Брока, чтобы доставлять ему такое удовольствие, такую пытку.

— Видишь, какой он невероятно отзывчивый? Его можно больше часа держать на краю, если делать все правильно. — Джек говорит медленно и спокойно, достаточно громко, чтобы перекрывать поток ругательств, выплевываемых Броком. — И если он будет хорошо себя вести, — Брок замолкает на пол-слове, — ты можешь разрешить ему кончить до того, как это начнет причинять боль.

Ему уже больно, стало больно еще полчаса назад, но Брок только стонет. Джек трижды рукой подводил его к самому краю, не дав кончить, открывал его пальцами, пока он не начал судорожно биться, и восхитительно подробно расписывал Зимнему, как надо вести языком по члену, чтобы заставить его дрожать, пока Брок рычал угрозы. Теперь Джек делает это одновременно, двумя пальцами левой руки настойчиво нажимая на его сладкую точку, а правой рукой медленно лаская его член.

— Позволим ему кончить, Зимний? — Брок кидает на Солдата взгляд, полный отчаяния, скуля совершенно не похоже на себя, пока тот, наклонив голову, обдумывает мысль о том, чтобы позволить Броку наконец достичь оргазма. После мучительно долгой минуты Зимний встречается с ним глазами и медленно кивает. Брок готов расплакаться от облегчения.

Рука Джека неожиданно начинает двигаться резко и грубо, пальцы впиваются в простату, и Брок воет от этого прикосновения. Перед самым оргазмом Брок слышит, как Джек говорит:  
— Поцелуй его, Зимний.  
Его губы накрывает рот Солдата, и перед глазами у него всё белеет, когда долгожданный оргазм накрывает его с головой.


	19. Ночное недержание

Зимний просыпается замерзшим, промокшим и всхлипывающим. У него уходит несколько секунд на осознание произошедшего, едкий запах достигает носа, штаны липнут к коже. Брок с Джеком начинают ворочаться, и он всхлипывает громче, зная, что из-за того, как близко они лежат, они не могли не промокнуть вместе с ним. Зимний не так давно вернул свою человечность, но он помнит, как его цели писались, когда он приходил к ним, он помнит, что это было стыдно, и горит от позора.

— Черт. — Джек понимает первым, и он ругается низким голосом, заставляя Зимнего вздрогнуть, хотя они никогда не поднимали на него руку. Джек садится, и Брок тоже просыпается, и Зимний сжимается в комок, бормоча бесконечные извинения. Брок тихо ругается, его руки ложатся на плечи Зимнего, и он уговаривает его встать с кровати, говоря:  
— Давай, все в порядке, мы с этим разберемся.

Зимнему жжет глаза. Он позволяет поднять себя и стоит, мокрый, дрожащий и жалкий, пока Брок снимает постель. Он велит Джеку помочь Зимнему помыться, сделав паузу, чтобы чмокнуть его в нос и сказать, что все в порядке, такое случается. Потом Джек мягко тянет его в ванную, где помогает снять промокшие вещи. Моча липнет к его спине и ногам, и он тихо охает, оказавшись голым под теплым душем. За водой ему видно, что штанины Джека тоже промокли, и он не может сдержать нового всхлипа.

Джек шагает к нему в душ и берет его лицо в ладони, когда он снова начинает сбивчиво извиняться. Джек нежно целует его, пока он не смолкает. Джек быстро и легко моет их бруском мыла. Делая это, он рассказывает Зимнему, что у племянниц Брока случаются подобные инциденты, когда они приезжают погостить, но это лишь заставляет Зимнего чувствовать себя ребенком. Тогда Джек меняет тактику и рассказывает ему о Страйке и о том, как некоторые операции оставляют по себе такие воспоминания, от которых все они просыпаются мокрыми от мочи. Это нормальная часть солдатской жизни, говорит ему Джек, и Зимний стихает, прижимается к его груди и греется его заботой.

К тому времени, когда они вытерлись и переоделись, кровать оказывается вымыта пищевой содой, простыни с одеялами скинуты в стиральную машинку. Брок быстро целует обоих и отправляет в гостиную, пока сам идет принять душ. В гостиной их ждет форт из одеял, построенный между диванными подушками и кофейным столиком. На телевизоре светится загрузочное меню Мулан и, как только они входят в комнату, звякает микроволновка, заполняя дом запахом маслянистого попкорна. Когда Брок присоединяется к ним через несколько минут, Зимний уже сидит на коленях у Джека и улыбается тому, как Маленький Братец гоняется за цыплятами.

Набрав пригоршню попкорна, Брок усаживается к своим мальчикам и одаривает каждого поцелуем. У него огромный опыт работы с несчастными случаями, и к тому моменту, когда Мулан обрезает свои волосы, инцидент оказывается благополучно забыт.


	20. Пианино

Джек с Броком совершенно случайно обнаруживают, что Зимнего Солдат талантлив в чем-то помимо убийств и подчинения. Они втроем отправлены на задание в какую-то деревню в Германии, впервые без кого-либо еще. Их цель — некий ученый, чьи исследования портят планы Гидры, и Джек с Броком сидят в стороне и следят за работой Зимнего на камерах, которые они заранее разместили в доме. Чего они не ожидают, так это того, что Зимний застрянет в доме после завершения работы. Он подбирается к стоящему в углу комнаты пианино, с любопытством наклонив голову, ведет металлическими пальцами по клавишам. Застонав, они решают пойти и забрать его оттуда.

Когда они заходят в дом, по нему плывет тихая мелодия, печальная, но набирающая темп. Они находят Зимнего не сидящим, но наклонившимся над клавишами пианино. Он выглядит более мирным, чем они когда-либо его видели, более человечным, с прикрытыми в блаженстве глазами, его пальцы летают над клавишами. Им нужно остановить его. Эти фрагменты человека, которым он был до того, как Гидра наложила на него руки, представляют опасность. Они оба слишком зачарованы. Джек шепчет что-то о том, что звучащая мелодия это Лист, но Брок не знает, кто это, и ему все равно. Это просто охренительно.

Они стоят там минут десять, пока музыка не смолкает, и крошечный отблеск человечности в глазах Зимнего гаснет, и его лицо снова становится пустым. Они хотят зааплодировать ему, но передумывают, мягко поднимают его и ведут к месту встречи с транспортом, никогда никому не рассказывая о случившемся.

Годы спустя воспоминания продолжают их преследовать. Через несколько месяцев после того, как Зимний нашел их, и они сформировали странную маленькую семью, Брок замечает в магазине подержанных вещей пианино и пихает Джека локтем, пока тот не видит его тоже и улыбается.

Они оставляют пианино в гостиной дожидаться Зимнего. Когда тот возвращается и видит его, то молча его рассматривает, застенчиво улыбаясь. Ему требуется время, чтобы решиться, однако вскоре Зимний начинает играть для них каждый вечер. Брок с Джеком сворачиваются в клубок на диване и слушают, как играет их Солдат.


	21. Упрашивание

Кажется, Зимний поставил себе целью растоптать гордость Брока в спальне. С Джеком Брок обычно прибегает к рычанию и требованиям и неискренним угрозам, чтобы получить желаемое. Но на Зимнего это не действует, он продолжает дразнить Брока, пока тот не ломается и начинает просить больше, меньше, хоть что-нибудь. Зимний — проклятие и дар божий, и Брок не в состоянии это выдержать, грозя рассыпаться на осколки под его пальцами и языком и членом.

Он держится так долго, как только может, молча упрашивая свою гордость подождать еще чуть-чуть, но Зимний терпеливый и настойчивый сукин сын. Он вылизывает Брока, трахает его языком, заставляя закусить губу до крови, чтобы удержаться от скулежа, потому что, черт побери, он мог бы кончить только от этого, если бы Зимний ему позволил. Разумеется, тот не позволяет, Брок еще не сдался ему, поэтому не может получить того, что хочет. Язык исчезает и его место занимают холодные скользкие металлические пальцы, растягивая его дальше.

Брок мотает головой, пытаясь разогнать туман растущего возбуждения. Зимний намеренно не задевает его простату, и Брок почти ноет от мимолетного прикосновения кончиков пальцев. Джек наблюдает, устроившись в углу кровати, держа во рту сигарету, и Брок хочет укусить его за то, каким невозможно бесстрастным он выглядит. Джек подмигивает ему и говорит быть умничкой для них, открыть рот и попросить, как хороший песик. Брок хочет огрызнуться, но Зимний выбирает этот момент, чтобы наградить его уверенным нажимом на простату и сладким прикосновением губ к головке члена, и то, что должно было прозвучать как угроза, вырывается прерывистым стоном. Джек снова ухмыляется, и Брок плывет.

Медленные прикосновения похожи на пытки, и совсем скоро Гордость уступает место Нужде. Как бы Брок ни пытался казаться несговорчивым, он знает, что умоляет, когда начинает упрашивать Зимнего засунуть в него член:  
— Я буду хорошим, слышишь, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, вставь мне. Ну же, малыш, засунь в меня свой член. — Он дрожит и выгибается в удерживающих его путах. — Тебе будет так хорошо во мне, пожалуйста, дай мне его. — Больше ничего не имеет значения, только чудовищная гложущая его пустота, требующая, чтобы ее заполнил член Зимнего.

И тогда, когда он думает, что Зимний продолжит игнорировать его просьбы и будет дразнить его дальше, тот кидает взгляд на Джека, утвердительно кивающего в ответ. Брок всхлипывает от облегчения, когда Зимний смазывает свой член и наконец-то скользит в его задницу.


	22. Секрет

Однажды, собираясь на долгосрочную операцию, Брок находит в кармане записку: «Пожалуйста, будь осторожен». Это почти похоже на почерк Джека, но т другие, и для Джека привычнее вынудить его быть осторожным угрозами, чем оставлять записку. Брок проводит всю операцию с теплым чувством в груди, которое ничто не может остудить, и, вернувшись домой, он крепко обнимает Зимнего и долго не отпускает.

Джек открывает кастрюлю и находит записку с почти похожими на Брока каракулями. «Спасибо, ты замечательный». Все а чуть аккуратнее, чем обычно получается у Брока, да и вообще бывший командир Страйка ужасен во всем, что касается проявления чувств. Джек в благодарность накладывает Зимнему дополнительную порцию еды и играет с его волосами большую часть вечера.

Они продолжают повсюду находить короткие записки. «Я люблю тебя». «Мне повезло, что ты есть у меня». Все в таком духе. И всегда написанные в почти идеальной имитации их почерков. Это самое очаровательное, что кто-либо делал для них. Еще чудеснее, что Зимний думает, что сумел обмануть их, убедив, что это каждый из них оставляет другому записки. 

Брок и Джек садятся вместе и пишут сотню записок для Зимнего. Вместо того, чтобы прятать их, они высыпают их на постель и ждут его возвращения домой. Они сажают его с собой и смотрят, как он их читает. «Ты наше сердце». «Ты нас дополняешь». «Мы тебя любим». И в глазах Зимнего блестят слезы к тому моменту, когда он дочитывает их все.


	23. Переговоры

Каждый раз, когда Зимний пугается, он прячется в шкафчике под раковиной. В тех редких случаях, когда Джек и Брок ссорятся, напряжение в доме прогоняет его прятаться в шкафчик под раковиной. Когда встречи с Капитаном Роджерсом проходят не так хорошо, как хочет Зимний, он забирается в шкафчик под раковину и остается там до утра. Джек мастерски справляется с этими ситуациями. Брок — нет.

Брок не так часто остается наедине с Зимним. Как бы ловко он ни управлялся с Лив, когда был моложе, и сейчас с Хэйзел и Кларой, в общении с их Солдатом Джек просто дар божий. Джек тише и мягче Брока, и всегда инстинктивно знает, на каком когнитивном уровне в данный момент функционирует Зимний. Да, Брок любит Зимнего, но они часто расстраивают друг друга, разбредаясь в результате по своим «безопасным местам»: Брок прячется в гараже, а Зимний забивается под раковину.

Там их Джек и находит, вернувшись домой. Брок под громкую музыку бряцает чем-то в гараже, возясь с машиной, которую он чинит годами, не стремясь закончить. Джек вздыхает и оставляет Брока, зная, каким упрямым ослом может быть его муж.

Зимний под раковиной мягок и податлив, он едва вздрагивает, когда Джек открывает дверь, хотя и знает, что они никогда его даже пальцем не тронут. Он позволяет Джеку погладить его по голове, подавшись к его прикосновению с тихим вздохом.

— Хочешь выйти? — бормочет Джек, и Зимний в ответ качает головой. Он не готов и Джек не давит на него. — Хочешь молока? — Он кивает, и Джек протягивает ему стакан, целуя в макушку, и Зимний тихо мычит в ответ и трется об него носом, затем исчезает вместе со стаканом, закрыв за собой дверь.

Брок возвращается чуть позже, когда Джек готовит ужин. Он выглядит сконфуженным, прячет руки в карманы и смотрит в пол. Джек ничего не говорит, но смещается в сторону, давая Броку возможность помочь ему с нарезкой овощей. Это самое близкое к извинениям, что у них бывает, но для них это работает.

Зимнему требуется больше времени. Ужин почти готов, когда он высовывает голову, высматривая Брока, и Джек с такой силой тычет в того локтем, что заставляет зашипеть. Брок замешивал тесто для брауни; он поднимает взгляд на Зимнего и морщится, из чего Джек делает вывод, что в произошедшем виноват Брок.  
— Хочешь облизать ложку? — спрашивает тот, протягивая покрытую шоколадом ложку в качестве предложения мира.

Зимний медленно выскальзывает из своего укрытия и берет предложенную ложку, прошептав: «Спасибо» перед тем, как занять свое место за столом и провести языком по сладкой массе. Брок в ответ только кивает, заставив Джека закатить глаза. Его балбесы.


	24. Множественные оргазмы

Джеку наплевать на секс, однако выражение лица Зимнего, когда Брок толкает его к очередному оргазму, очень впечатляет. Это словно иной уровень бытия, когда он ноет сквозь стиснутые зубы, блестящее от пота тело бьется в конвульсиях, приближаясь к двенадцатому оргазму. Джек не представляет, как человеческое тело может пережить двенадцать оргазмов, не поломавшись, и Зимний выглядит так, будто вот-вот рассыпется на осколки под уверенными прикосновениями Брока. Командир доводил его до разрядки пальцами, языком, игрушками и собственным членом, вернувшись затем к особенно мощному вибратору, срывая полузадушенные вскрики и стоны с губ Солдата.

Зимний бьется, прося еще, прося остановиться, прося что угодно, короткое хныканье перетекает в длинный скулеж, когда он наконец достигает разрядки. Семя вяло капает с его члена, и Джек заворожен довольным лицом плачущего Солдата. Брок продолжает держать игрушку внутри него, пока удовольствие не становится слишком болезненным, и тогда он вынимает ее и откладывает в сторону. Они по очереди очищают Зимнего, так бережно, как это только возможно, пока он вздрагивает и всхлипывает между ними. Они вытирают его и гладят мокрую от пота кожу, шепча, какой он у них молодец. Он засыпает, скорее даже теряет сознание, а Брок с Джеком прижимаются губами к его волосам.


	25. Подражание

Брок почти спит, когда Зимний забирается к нему в постель, но, вместо того, чтобы свернуться калачиком посередине, как он обычно делает, он перекатывает Брока и прижимает его спиной к своей груди. Брок сонно кряхтит и легко хлопает его ладонью.  
— Свали, — бурчит он, — я большая ложка.  
Брок коротковат для взрослого мужика, и он всегда самоутверждается, объявляя себя Большой Ложкой в доме, и не собирается просто так отказываться от этого.

Зимний только фыркает и крепче сжимает его.  
— Да, дорогой, — тянет он успокаивающе, идеально копируя тон Джека, когда тот считает, что Брок ведет себя «уморительно очаровательно». Он даже покровительственно гладит Брока по голове.

Брок слышит, как Джек воет от смеха на кухне, где чистит зубы. Брок молча надеется, что тот подавится зубной щеткой. Когда Джек появляется в спальне, вытирая рот и по-идиотски улыбаясь, Брок выставляет ему средний палец.

Джек присоединяется к ним в постели, перегибается через Брока, чтобы подарить Зимнему мятный поцелуй, и ерошит волосы Брока тем же раздражающим способом.  
— Ты наша большая ложка, — хмыкает он.  
Брок посылает обоих, но не протестует, когда они снова целуют его и укладываются спать.


	26. Чрезмерная стимуляция

Брок не перестает удивляться невероятной выносливости Зимнего. Она впечатляет, она… ошеломляет. Порой им необходимо присутствие Джека, чтобы успокоить Зимнего, когда он впадает в такое состояние, в котором хочет трахать Брока у стены, на полу, в кровати, в душе; когда ничто не может его насытить. Но сегодня Джека нет дома. Зимний же, похоже, заинтересован даже не в том, чтобы затрахать Брока до изнеможения, а в том, чтобы убедиться, насколько реальна «маленькая смерть».

Она до хера реальна.

Брок на полпути к тому, чтобы лишиться рассудка. Он никогда не был тихим в постели, но, боже, звуки, которые Зимний извлекает из него, в любой другой день заставили бы его покраснеть. Зимний открывал его пальцами и языком, пока он мяукал и извивался на постели, отчаянно желая быть заполненным чем-то более крупным. Его желание было исполнено, Зимний грубо трахал его, заполняя спермой, пока он не прокричал в простыни свой оргазм. Однако Зимний даже не собирался заканчивать с ним.

Как только Брок кончил, Зимний резко вышел из него, достаточно грубо, чтобы заставить вскрикнуть от болезненного движения по внутренностям, и перевернул его на спину. Вобрав его член под корень, Зимний не двигал головой, пока Брок не свернулся вокруг него, сжав в кулаках его волосы, отчаянно вскидывая бедра и едва не крича.

А теперь Брок с полностью пропавшим голосом слабо извивается, пока металлические пальцы Зимнего, согретые теплом его тела, трут его простату с настойчивостью, от которой на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Прохладные губы прихватывают мягкую кожу на внутренней стороне его бедер. Этого слишком много, ох, боже, этого ужасно много. Броку кажется, что он разваливается на части, удовольствие такое интенсивное, что от него больно, и, если бы у него были силы, он бы уполз от него куда подальше. Следующий оргазм вырывается из него в сопровождении полузадушенных всхлипов. Он кончает всухую, что считал невозможным без стискивающего его член эрекционного кольца, а Зимний, сука, не останавливается.

Брок слабо бьет Солдата, и его голос скорее похож на писк, чем на рычание, когда он просит:  
— Перестань, Зимний, пожалуйста, я не могу больше.  
Удовольствие превратилось в сплошную боль, и он всхлипывает на постели, пока Зимний не подчиняется и вытаскивает пальцы, и Брок снова может дышать.

Глаза Зимнего черны от похоти. Он нависает над Броком, встав на колени, и дрочит свой пульсирующий лиловый член грубыми движениями кулака, пока не кончает с рычанием. Его теплое семя выплескивается на ноющий член Брока и припухшую растраханную дырку, и это последнее, что Брок видит, проваливаясь в черноту.

Брок просыпается в темноте. Зимний почистил его, обтер и не плотно завернул в одеяло, и теперь гладит по растрепанным, влажным от пота волосам. Броку больно, у него ноют такие места, о существовании которых он не подозревал, однако по его телу гуляет глубокое удовлетворение, какого он никогда не знал. Когда Зимний замечает, что он проснулся, он несколько раз коротко целует Брока в макушку и говорит ему, какой он красивый и хороший, и Брок слабо трется об него щекой, прежде чем снова проваливается в сон.


	27. Массажная щетка

Проведя детство с младшей сестрой и почти всегда отсутствовавшими родителями, а затем обзаведясь двумя обожающими его племянницами, Брок Рамлоу весьма прилично навострился ухаживать за длинными волосами. Порой во время операции он усаживал Зимнего Солдата перед собой и пальцами расчесывал узлы в его гриве. Солдат выгибался и подавался навстречу прикосновениям, становясь мягким и безвредным, как урчащий котенок.

Брок не замечает, насколько Зимний скучает по этому, пока не проходит несколько месяцев после того, как они выбрались из лап Гидры и ЩИТа и сбежали ото всех проблем мира. Он усаживается на пол между ног Брока и прислоняется к его коленям, практически толкнувшись головой в руки Брока и чуть заскулив.

Джек фыркает и кидает Броку массажную щетку, наклонившись поцеловать Зимнего в макушку, и обещает, что с ней будет еще лучше, чем пальцами, когда тот скептично ее разглядывает. Зимний в буквальном смысле стонет, когда Брок ведет расческой по его густым волосам, выгибаясь навстречу. Брок продолжает причесывать его даже после того, как все узлы разобраны, и волосы Зимнего сияют шелковистой мягкостью под кончиками его пальцев, прежде чем ведет его в постель.

Они с Джеком по очереди гладят Зимнего по голове и спине, пока тот не обмякает и начинает тихо сопеть между ними.


	28. Выпечка

Зимний вбивает себе в голову, что должен испечь что-нибудь для Джека и Брока, раз они так хорошо о нем заботятся. Он знает, каким бременем может быть, и какие они замечательные и терпеливые, возясь с ним. Поэтому он хочет испечь для них что-нибудь, чтобы показать, как далеко он ушел от себя прежнего и как сильно он их любит. Он наблюдал, как они готовят, и, хотя он не обнаружил у них никаких кулинарных книг, он уверен, что это не может быть сложным.

Он ошибается.

Если бы от него потребовали отчет о миссии, пусть это и пережиток прошлого, Зимний вряд ли смог бы описать, что конкретно произошло. Он уверен, что на него напал миксер, извергая муку, сахар и соду, и в поспешной попытке выключить его, не сломав, он сбил на пол дюжину яиц. После этого все стало немного расплывчатым, но в результате он оказывается сидящим возле раковины, где борется с желанием спрятаться в шкафу, потому что знает, что ему придется объясняться, когда они вернутся домой. По полу и стойке разлиты молоко и масло, он сам покрыт мукой и яичными желтками, и сидит, обняв себя за колени, ожидая, что это станет последней соломинкой, после которой Джек с Броком сдадутся и прогонят его.

Зимний слышит бряцанье ключей, затем теплый смех в коридоре, и съёживается. Он понимает, что они дошли до кухни, по тому, как замирают шаги и раздается тихое «черт побери». Он закрывает глаза и открывает их, только когда рядом оказывается теплое тело и его обнимает чья-то рука. Он ожидает, что это Джек, потому что Брок зовет его профи в «сопливом эмоциональном дерьме» (Зимний с ним не согласен, но никогда не скажет этого вслух), но Джек принимается за уборку, а его гладит по плечу Брок, говоря ему, что все в порядке.

— Простите, — бормочет Зимний, пытаясь отодвинуться, чтобы не запачкать Брока, но тот фыркает и крепче сжимает его, устраивая перемазанную яйцами и мукой голову на своем плече. — Я хотел сделать для вас что-нибудь хорошее. — Это звучит очень тихо, и он вздыхает от устроенного им беспорядка. Эта попытка выпечки похожа на его жизнь: он изо всех сил пытается сделать все правильно, но только портит всё.

Брок одаривает его долгим взглядом, целует в висок и тянется к единственному целому яйцу, лежащему на полу. Подмигнув Зимнему, он прицеливается и кидает яйцо в Джека, только начавшего отмывать стойку. Яйцо врезает ему в щеку и разбивается. Зимний замирает, Джек замирает, Брок ухмыляется. Растерянное и раздраженное выражение пропадает с лица Джека через секунду, он берет пакет с оставшейся мукой, медленно и спокойно подходит к ним и вытряхивает муку на них.

И разверзается ад. Кухня превращается в хаос, а они лежат на полу, смеясь, сами похожие на булочки. Они, хихикая, обмениваются поцелуями, сладкими от сахара и немного маслянистыми. Уборка будет тяжелой, но это не важно; они готовы обниматься и целоваться до конца света, и плевать на бардак. Пищит духовка. Зимний забыл ее выключить. Хохот разносится по всей кухне.


	29. Взаимная дрочка

Джек еще спит, когда Зимний с тихим звуком поворачивается лицом к Броку, лапая его. Брок сонно бормочет и пытается унять Зимнего, положив ладонь ему на грудь, но тот мягко отталкивает его руку, тянется и прижимает ладонь к утреннему стояку Брока. Когда тот мычит и подает бедрами навстречу, Зимний издает более настойчивый звук, и Брок открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть такую же выпуклость в его штанах и подрагивающие бедра. О.

Кинув взгляд на все еще спящего Джека, Брок подтаскивает Зимнего ближе, прижимая их тела вплотную друг к другу. Затем запускает руку под пояс его штанов и обхватывает его член. У Зимнего трепещут ресницы, и он вздыхает от удовольствия, толкаясь бедрами навстречу прикосновению. Его рука пробирается в штаны Брока, и тот мычит, когда его член оглаживают ловкие пальцы.

Зимний запрокидывает голову, приоткрыв рот в просьбе о поцелуе, и Брок наклоняется, с удовольствием отвечая. Их руки двигаются неторопливо, бедра толкаются навстречу друг другу, с губ срываются приглушенные вздохи и стоны. В низу живота Брока скапливается тепло, медленно нарастающий сладкий сверкающий жар, и он оказывается застигнут врасплох, когда Зимний напрягается и с тихим всхлипом выплескивается в его кулак.

После собственного оргазма Зимний продолжает двигать рукой, пока Брок не вздрагивает, кончая, приглушенно застонав ему в рот. Со спины его толкает Джек, проснувшийся где-то в процессе их возни, и ворчит, что они его разбудили.


	30. Уход

У всех троих довольно крепкий иммунитет, так что, когда Джека подкашивает простуда, они плохо понимают, как себя вести. Когда болеют племянницы Брока, они плачут, обнимаются и выпрашивают сказки, пока не срабатывают лекарства, отправив их в лечебный сон. Джек большой парень, который не любит телячьи нежности, да в придачу еще немного гермофоб, так что, принеся ему суп и таблетки, Брок обычно оставляет его в покое, пока ему не станет лучше.

Что-то в заболевшем Джеке вызывает к жизни Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Пока Брок остается в стороне, Зимний возится с Джеком, прикладывая холодные компрессы к его лбу. Хмуро взглянув на принесенные Броком лекарства, он уходит в магазин и возвращается с горчичной мазью, тихо жалуясь на цены, но довольный тем, что она была в продаже, после чего приступает к готовке чего-то сладко пахнущего на кухне. Он приносит Джеку горячую смесь из молока, сахара и имбиря, и поддерживает его голову, пока тот медленно пьет.

Хотя Джек не любит, когда с ним возятся, от протестов его останавливает то, что Зимний с затуманенными глазами шепчет:  
— Ничего, Стиви, ты скоро поправишься.  
И пусть Зимний сейчас с ними, но это не мешает Джеку пробормотать:  
— Спасибо, Бак.  
Он ненавидит себя за ложь, однако ответная улыбка Зимнего — Джеймса — с лихвой окупает его неудобство, и он решает ничего не говорить Броку, чтобы не беспокоить его.

Домашнее лечение Зимнего оказывается на удивление успешным, и Джек всего через пару дней встает на ноги. Он не упоминает об оговорке Зимнего, но неделю спустя, когда он почти забыл о ней, тот загоняет его в угол на кухне, пока Брока нет дома.

— Я ухаживал за ним, — тихо говорит он, опустив глаза, и Джек немного тает. Он не любит Стива Роджерса, никогда не любил, и ему больно знать, что у Роджерса была такая долгая история с их Зимним. Но он наклоняется и целует Зимнего в макушку, обнимая его.

— Это хорошо, и я рад, что ты позаботился обо мне. Спасибо. — Стив Роджерс может иметь сильное влияние на Джеймса Барнса, но хотя бы сейчас Зимний все еще их.


	31. Кино

Всем в Страйке прекрасно известно, насколько поганый вкус в кино у их командира, и как сильно он был помешан на Капитане Америке в юности. Эти две его черты вылились в коллекцию невероятно чудовищных фильмов про Кэпа, которая стала бесперебойным источником развлечения и поддразниваний. Но увидеть Зимнего, стискивающего в пальцах одну из кассет, как ребенок стискивает любимое одеяло, и гладящего кончиком пальца лицо, не совсем похожее на Стива, уже совсем не весело.

Обычно Джек лучше справляется с эмоциональной стороной восстановления Зимнего, но сейчас к нему подходит Брок, неуверенно гладит по волосам и кладет ладони на его плечи. Тот выбрал один из лучших фильмов, который Джек в состоянии высидеть. Когда Брок гладит Зимнего вниз по спине и спрашивает, хочет ли тот его включить, Зимний молча кивает. Он сам вставляет кассету, словно не в состоянии ее отпустить, даже для Брока.

Джек абсолютно уверен, что это Плохая Идея, и Брок, честно говоря, согласен с ним. Но он не может представить, как отказать Зимнему, не со Стивом и не с этим выражением на его лице. Они садятся на диван, оставив для Зимнего место как всегда, но тот стоит на коленях перед телевизором и явно не собирается двигаться. Когда Джек зовет его, спрашивая, не хочет ли он сесть с ними, тот не отвечает.

Они не смотрят фильм. Они смотрят, как Зимний смотрит фильм и проваливается в воспоминания. Он подается вперед, когда камера приближается к лицу Роберта Редфорда, и дотрагивается до экрана, издав горлом полный муки звук. Брок больше не может это терпеть. Когда фильм заканчивается, он выключает телевизор и встает на колени рядом с Зимним. Они держали его в стороне от Стива, потому что он не просил их о встрече с ним. Они держали его в стороне от Стива, потому что не уверены, что он вернется к ним, если уйдет. Это больше не кажется правильным решением.

Брок знает, что скажет Джек, знает, что тот открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать еще до того, как Брок открывает свой, чтобы предложить, но ему все равно. Он спрашивает Зимнего, хочет ли тот снова увидеть Стива, и то, как Зимний смотрит на него, с внезапной надеждой и виной за эту надежду, похоже на проворачиваемый в сердце нож. Джек качает головой позади них, но Брок обещает — и он больше не нарушает своих обещаний Зимнему — что утром он отвезет его повидаться со Стивом. Зимний стискивает его в таком крепком объятии, что становится больно, и Брок держится за него дольше обычного, боясь, что у него больше не будет такой возможности.

Зимний не прижимается к ним этой ночью, и Джек слишком огорчен, чтобы дать Броку обнять себя. Это ощущается так, словно они уже потеряли его.


	32. Сосание пальцев

Джек не думает, когда слизывает шоколад с металлических пальцев Зимнего. Резкий вдох напоминает ему: искусственная рука невероятно чувствительная, и даже легкий контакт может обернуться морем удовольствия или боли. Судя по тому, как расплылись его зрачки, превратив голубую радужку в едва заметное кольцо, Джек сказал бы, что Солдата накрыло волной наслаждения. Он ухмыляется.

Сжав металлическое запястье, Джек поднимает пальцы Зимнего к своему рту. Зимний ахает и прижимается лбом к плечу Джека, пока зубы того аккуратно царапают металлические пальцы. Когда Джек начинает их посасывать, Зимний скулит и прижимается пахом к его бедру. У него полностью стоит, а Джек ухмыляется и довольно мычит.

Зимний хнычет, когда вибрация напрямую идет ему в член и бросает его через край. Он оседает в руках Джека, в его штанах мокро и липко. Он продолжает ныть, потому что Джек не перестает сосать его пальцы. Он дрожит в посторгазменных судорогах, извиваясь и всхлипывая, пока все его тело сотрясается. Джек не отпускает, пока у Зимнего не подламываются ноги и он кричит. Джек подмигивает и касается губами кончиков пальцев.


	33. Сухой оргазм

Брок ненавидит эрекционное кольцо с той же силой, с какой любит. Оно дарит ему тот прилив приятной боли, к которому он стремится в повседневной жизни, и, боже, на лице Зимнего появляется просто неземное выражение необузданного вожделения, когда ему рассказывают об этом, но самая лучшая худшая вещь в мире, это когда он лежит там, затраханный, умирающий от необходимости кончить и неспособный достигнуть оргазма.

Зимний водит языком по толстой головке, довольно мыча, когда Брок стонет, запрокинув голову, от того, как вибрации двигаются по его члену. Он чертовски уверен, что кончил бы уже дважды, если бы проклятое кольцо не обхватывало его ствол у самого основания. Зимний уже трахнул его, и он чувствует, как его семя течет по бедру, дразня проклятым напоминанием, что Зимний кончил, а его самого по-прежнему держит на краю.

Пот стекает вниз по ребрам Брока, и Зимний вбирает его член в рот по самый корень. Брок чувствует прикосновение его языка к металлическому кольцу, согретому теплом его тела, и он бьется, вскинув руки к голове Зимнего в отчаянной попытке удержать его на месте. За спиной у него Джек недовольно щелкает языком, и Брок неохотно убирает руки; если он не сможет контролировать себя, они его свяжут. Он рычит в отчаянии и тяжело дышит, открыв рот.

Зимний отстраняется от него и, нахмурившись, качает пальцем перед его лицом. Брок стискивает зубы, чтобы не укусить его. Он близок мольбам, его тело сотрясают волны легкой дрожи, и он прикладывает все силы, чтобы не открыть рот и начать упрашивать их о милосердии. И хотя Зимний Солдат не славился своей добротой, их Зимний не так жесток; он берет член Брока в руку и дрочит ему, поворачивая кулак именно так, как тот любит, и внезапно напряжение в его животе взрывается, и у него белеет перед глазами.

Когда Брок снова может видеть, его член по-прежнему стоит, настойчиво пульсируя в кольце, а Зимний с Джеком смотрят на него, раскрыв рты. До него не сразу доходит, что он только что испытал сухой оргазм, нечто, о чем он раньше слышал, но чему никогда не был свидетелем. Внезапно Зимний накидывается на его рот, скуля в его губы, его член снова стоит от вида того, как кончил Брок. Он скользит внутрь, туда, где смазка уже успела подсохнуть, и трение весьма ощутимо, но не болезненно, и Брок воет, когда Зимний снимает с него кольцо и наконец позволяет ему кончить.


	34. По очереди / Прелюдия

Брок уверен, что в состоянии кончить от одного того, что ублажает Зимнего. Тот изумительно скулит и извивается под ласками Брока, и это потрясающе. Брок лижет щелку на члене и вжимает в него широкий вибратор, и Зимний под ним бьется и хнычет. Сам Брок подается бедрами на открывающую его для Зимнего широкую пробку. Его накрывает с головой от ожидания, что он будет следующим, и от обжигающей гордости за то, как Зимний извивается под его языком.

Прижав вибратор к сладкой точке Зимнего и взяв его член максимально глубоко в горло, Брок стонет, когда Зимний, буквально взвыв, спускает ему в рот. Брок давится немного, имея меньше практики, чем он готов признать, но глотает так хорошо, как может. А затем Зимний сверкает глазами и переворачивает их обоих раньше, чем Брок успевает заметить движение. Это до черта будоражит.

Зимний легко постукивает по основанию пробки, нажимая ею на простату Брока, пока тот не начинает трястись и угрозами вынуждать Зимнего трахнуть его. Зимний смыкает рот на головке его члена, и Брок, застонав, сжимает в кулаках длинные волосы, притягивая его ближе. Он подошел слишком близко к краю, пока трахал Зимнего. Когда тот с силой хлопает по пробке, Брок хрипло вскрикивает и теряет себя в удовольствии.

По блеску в глазах Зимнего и тому, как он забирается на Брока с опять стоящим и текущим членом, тот понимает, что сейчас опять его очередь.


	35. Злорадство

Первая встреча Зимнего со Стивом после крушения геликарриеров проходит не очень хорошо. Брок с Джеком стараются не радоваться. Точнее, Брок старается не радоваться. Джек же не пытается скрыть вздох облегчения, когда Зимний в слезах появляется из-за угла, где они последние два часа прождали в машине, пока тот общался со Стивом.

Зимний едва не рыдает, когда сворачивается в комок на заднем сиденье. И хотя он позволяет Броку развернуться и погладить его по голове, он не рассказывает им, что произошло. Брок полагает, что это не имеет значения. Зимний снова с ними, а не со Стивом, и, боже, это должно быть хорошим знаком.

Они укладывают Зимнего в постель, целуют его и укутывают в одеяла, и он засыпает через мгновение ото всех волнений. Они уходят к дивану, чтобы разделить пиво. Джек произносит «Я же говорил», как Брок от него и ждал, говорит, что чертовски рад, что Зимний вернулся к ним, и нет, ему абсолютно по барабану, если в результате Стив Роджерс остался с разбитым сердцем. Брок хочет поспорить, потому что он хорошо узнал Стива за время работы в Страйке, и вся та хрень с Гидрой и Озарением действительно не была личной, потому что он слышал, как Стив рассказывал о Баки, и от этого Брок думал о том, что чувствует к Джеку, и как ему стало бы больно, если бы они поменялись местами. Но, если честно, он не может представить их жизнь без Зимнего, даже если тот уйдет к Стиву, где его настоящее место.

Поэтому он молчит и дает Джеку порадоваться, запивая свое тихие облегчение пивом, которое они передают друг другу, и проходит несколько долгих часов, прежде чем они присоединяются к Зимнему в постели, но, когда они ложатся с ним, то прижимаются к нему сильнее обычного, так близко оказавшись к потере его, что ни один не в силах смириться с мыслями об этом.

Стив Роджерс хороший человек, но Зимний принадлежит им, он их семья, и они пока не могут его отпустить. Так что сейчас они немножко радуются его разбитому сердцу, если это означает, что их маленькая семья продержится вместе чуть-чуть дольше.


	36. Попытка сохранять молчание

Брок — человек действия. Его убивает мысль о работе за офисным столом, он бы предпочел быть чертовым строителем, чем клерком. Даже в бытность командиром Страйка он заполнял бумаги только по принуждению, при первой же возможности сбегая на поле боя. Однако из-за того, что его фото со списком заслуг расползлись по всей сети благодаря одной конкретной русской шпионке, он не может найти работу наемником, не подставив при этом их всех, и без Гидры с ЩИТом, оплачивавших счета, ему пришлось согласиться на первое попавшееся место. Оказавшееся работой за офисным столом. Она чертовски бессмысленная, и через две недели он уже готов вышибить себе мозги и сдаться славному Капитану Америке за малейший шанс снова оказаться на поле боя после некоторых пыток и перепрограммирования. К счастью, Зимнему приходит в голову идея немного оживить рабочий день Брока.

Он появляется к концу ланча Брока с особенным десертом. Офисная дверь закрывается, жалюзи опускаются, и Зимний усаживается на край стола Брока, сжав в кулаках его рубашку, и тянет Брока к себе, чтобы обменяться грубыми поцелуями, пока их губы не становятся красными и опухшими. Когда час, отведенный на ланч, кончается, и Брок пытается выставить Зимнего, чтобы вернуться к работе, тот делает шаг вперед, подмигивает и скользит под стол. Брок не возражает против прилива адреналина, который сопровождает рискованный секс с угрозой быть пойманным, но ему нужна эта работа. Только удивление не дает ему оттолкнуть Зимнего, когда рот того находит молнию скучных костюмных брюк и дергает ее зубами. Неожиданно это все становится слишком реально и возбуждающе.

Брок закусывает свой кулак, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу низкий стон, когда рот Зимнего обхватывает головку его члена, доводя до твердости короткими лижущими прикосновениями языка по бархатному кончику. Это чертовски пьянит, его бедра коротко толкаются, пока Зимний уверенно ему отсасывает. И тут открывается гребаная дверь и входит его босс.

Вздрогнув, Брок максимально близко придвигается к столу, пряча своего посетителя. Он ждет, что Зимний остановится, но как только босс Брока заводит разговор, спрашивая, как ему нравится на новом месте и что он надеется, что Брок хорошо устроился, Зимний вбирает его под корень, старательно сглатывая вокруг него, и Брок замолкает на полуслове и едва не стонет вслух. Он не слышит ничего из дальнейшего разговора, лишь торопливо кивает, пока его босс наконец не уходит. Как только дверь захлопывается, Брок отталкивается от стола и легко хлопает по подстольному жителю.   
— Ни хрена не круто! — шипит он, но Зимний только хмыкает и преследует его, чтобы довести до оргазма.

Брок кончает с хриплым рычанием и сцеловывает ухмылку с губ Зимнего, но потом вышвыривает его из офиса.


	37. Костер

Зимний не понимает некоторых вещей, которыми наслаждаются Брок и Джек. Например, снег, хотя он научился любить его, а в последнее время — костры. По его мнению, костры опасны, потому что, помогая согреваться, они помогают врагу обнаружить тебя. Но Джеку с Броком не нужно ни согреваться, ни бояться быть обнаруженными, поэтому они сидят вокруг костра в северной части штата Нью-Йорк, болтая и улыбаясь, расслабленные больше, чем Зимний видел их за прошедшие месяцы.

У них внутри превосходная кухня, однако они настояли на готовке сосисок на металлических палочках над огнем, и Брок надел фартук с надписью УКРОТИТЕЛЬ МЯСА, что наверняка является шуткой, но Зимний ее не очень понимает. По большей части обуглившаяся сосиска выглядит не особо аппетитно, но вызывает вспышку воспоминания с колесом обозрения и ухмыляющимся белобрысым пацаном, когда Зимний делает первый укус, тут же влюбляясь в эту еду. Закрыв глаза, смакуя блаженство и воспоминание, он не осознает, что Брок с Джеком улыбаются, пока не заканчивает есть. Они протягивают ему еще одну, и он берет ее с улыбкой.

После сосисок Брок с Джеком шутливо препираются о следующем костровом лакомстве и о том, как правильно его готовить. Зимний смотрит, как они накалывают на палочки толстые белые маршмеллоу и держат их над огнем. Брок, вечный перфекционист, медленно запекает свою, пока она не становится золотисто-коричневой по кругу, и ругается, когда краешек становится черным. Джек, менее терпеливый и более торопливый, сует свою палочку прямо в огонь, держа, пока маршмеллоу не загорается, став черной. Они запихивают сладкую массу между шоколадом и крекерами и издают просто непристойные звуки, когда откусывают от получившихся штук, заставляя Зимнего задаться вопросом, как что-то может быть настолько вкусным.

Он проверяет оба способа, сначала терпеливо поджаривая маршмеллоу над огнем, улыбаясь в ответ на жалобы Брока, что у него нет ни намека на черноту, когда сминает идеально обжаренную сладость между крекерами. Взорвавшийся у него на языке сладкий вкус заставляет его вздрогнуть, и он понимает, почему Брок с Джеком издавали такие звуки. Маршмелоу липнет к его пальцам, и он безуспешно пытается соскрести белую массу зубами. Позволив второй штуке обгореть, он испытывает странное чувство удовлетворения. Ему нравится тяжелый привкус обугленности и пришедший с ней хруст, но горячая растаявшая масса выползает с краев крекеров и пачкает его лицо. Он морщит нос и пытается облизать себя, но ухитряется только сильнее измазаться.

Брок с Джеком наклоняются «помочь» ему, обмениваясь сладкими поцелуями, пока все не покрываются липкой массой, и Джеку приходится вернуться в дом за влажным полотенцем, умывая их как детей, прежде чем они привлекут насекомых. Зимний устраивается между ними, чувствуя тепло в тех закоулках себя, где думал, что навеки останется пустым и выстуженным, и он не уверен, огонь или компания сумели прогнать холод.


	38. Кошмар

Джек просыпается с криком, в ушах грохочет кровь, а сердце колотится как сумасшедшее. Зимний уже не спит и смотрит на него с беспокойством, Брок не шевелится, пока Джек не садится, отстраняясь от теплой груди, вжимавшейся в его спину. Брок сонно садится, трет глаза и обнимает Джека за плечи, ворча и спрашивая, что случилось. Но Брок слишком близко, и Зимний продолжает на него смотреть, и в комнате слишком тесно и жарко, и Джек сталкивает руку Брока и выбирается из кровати, из комнаты, игнорируя зовущие его голоса.

Сбежав на кухню, Джек поворачивает кран и умывает лицо, затем сует под струю голову, и холодная вода течет по его волосам вниз на шею. Подставив руки чашечкой, чтобы напиться, он закрывает глаза и пытается прогнать остатки сна, кровь на своих руках, глядящие на него мертвые глаза Брока, торжествующую улыбку Капитана Америки, забравшего Зимнего, пошедшего с ним добровольно. Его глаза горят, и он шипит от раздражения на себя, и бьет руками по столешнице, когда видение отказывается исчезать.

Ему под рубашку пробирается холодная металлическая рука, одновременно успокаивая и заставляя подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Зимний смотрит на него с тем же беспокойством, и Джек уверен, что Брок ждет за углом, пообещав Зимнему дать ему успокоить Джека, но не в состоянии ждать в спальне. Зимний открывает дверь шкафчика под раковиной и приглашающе машет рукой, предлагая Джеку свое безопасное место, если тому нужно убежище, и Джек не может сдержать нервного смешка, притягивая его к себе и целуя в нос. Он благодарит Зимнего и говорит, что он в порядке, а затем наклоняется, чтобы тот тоже смог поцеловать его в нос.

Брок ждет их, когда они возвращаются в постель. Джек устраивается посередине, окруженный своими мужчинами, и его больше не беспокоят кошмары.


	39. Одеяло

Даже Джеку не удается выманить Зимнего из шкафчика. Они не знают, что его туда загнало, но он сидит, свернушись в клубок под раковиной, и издает мучительные звуки. Они пытаются использовать его любимые десерты, размахивая брауни и печеньями возле двери, чтобы соблазнить его запахом, Джек предлагает ему молоко и поцелуи и горячую ванну, но проходят часы, а он так и не вылезает.

Брок с Джеком обеспокоенно спорят громким шепотом, решая, что делать. Джек всегда требует ждать, пока Зимний не будет готов выйти самостоятельно, но на это никогда не уходило столько времени, и он никогда раньше не звучал таким расстроенным. Брок жалеет, что шкаф недостаточно большой для них троих, чтобы они могли предложить Зимнему хоть какое-то подобие утешения, но, честно говоря, он не понимает даже, как туда вмещается сам Зимний.

Как старший брат и Лучший Дядюшка В Мире, по словам его племянниц, Брок вспоминает то, что успокаивало его девочек в детстве. Он берет одеяло Зимнего с их постели и кидает в сушилку под скептическим взглядом Джека. Когда одеяло нагревается, Брок легко стучит по двери шкафчика, предлагая теплое одеяло. Его тут же выхватывают у него из рук, и дверь снова захлопывается, но хотя бы Зимнему достается хоть какой-то уют, даже если не напрямую от них.

Растеряв все идеи, Брок с Джеком решают идти спать. Почему-то кровать кажется пустой, и сон долго не идет. Где-то в четыре утра Брок просыпается и видит стоящего у кровати Зимнего, завернувшегося в одеяло, как ребенок. Он настойчиво толкает Брока, пока тот не выползает из постели, чтобы снова согреть ему одеяло. Зимний сидит на сушилке, пока та не звякает, и дает Броку укутать себя и поцеловать в нос.

Зимний следует за ним в спальню, где Джек уже проснулся и ждет их. Он выглядит так, словно хочет спросить о причине его расстройства, но Брок качает головой, как только тот открывает рот. Зимний забирается в серединку и устраивается, по-прежнему закутанный в одеяло. Из-под кокона они слышат его приглушенный голос:  
— Стив не хотел отпускать меня домой, — и их сердца останавливаются. Зимний продолжает после долгой паузы: — Я люблю Стива, но вы — мой дом.


	40. Музей

Идея отвести Зимнего в музей принадлежит Джеку. Они знают, что он там уже был: он принес брошюры и заставил объяснить, что в них написано. Как мог он, убийца, марионетка с оружием, считаться героем? Они не знали, что сказать ему. Сложно объяснить, что у него не было выбора, не рассказав об их многолетней роли в его пытках. Джеймс Барнс был хорошим человеком во время Второй Мировой, а Зимний — хороший человек сейчас. То, чем он был между, не имеет значения.

Джеку не нравится, когда Зимний уходит один. Стив Роджерс — слишком большое искушение. Если он найдет Зимнего, когда тот один и уязвим, когда он смотрит на человека, которым когда-то был, будет слишком легко уговорить его уйти со Стивом, заставить снова быть Баки Барнсом. Брок беспокоится, что Зимний не захочет возвращаться к ним, Джек беспокоится, что Стив ненароком сломает его. Поэтому они, рискуя быть замеченными из-за фотографий, выброшенных в сеть чертовой Наташей Романовой, берут Зимнего за руки и ведут своего любимого посмотреть, кем он был.

В итоге они рады, что пошли. Им больно видеть лицо Зимнего, когда тот тянется и гладит фотографии Стива Роджерса, как он дергается, услышав старые записи, где его голос легче и счастливее и совсем не похож на нынешний. Им больно, потому что больно ему, и им больно, потому что даже когда они любили Зимнего, они не задумывались о том, кем он был раньше, и видеть теперь это слишком тяжело.

Но даже когда запись начинает говорить об ужасах Гидры, Зимний не отпускает их рук. Он опирается на них, когда его захлестывают эмоции, и позволяет обнимать себя и целовать в макушку. Они часами рассматривают экспозицию, наблюдая, как Зимний ищет себя, боясь, что найдет слишком много и тогда уйдет. Но этого так и не случается.

Зимний просит Брока и Джека забрать его домой. Брок колеблется, несколько раз открыв и закрыв рот, прежде чем спрашивает, хочет ли Зимний, чтобы они звали его именем, указанным на стенах выставки. Зимний никогда не сможет быть Баки, может быть, сумеет стать Джеймсом, но пока… Пока он чувствует себя как Зимний. Он говорит им это, не упустив вырвавшийся у обоих вздох облегчения.


	41. Дойка простаты

Джек загибает пальцы, и Зимний воет, забившись под натиском удовольствия. Конечно, он мог бы вырваться при желании, но это сладкая пытка, и он обнажает горло, стискивая зубы, когда очередной поток перламутровой субстанции стекает по его члену.

Брок наблюдает со своего места у изголовья, открыв рот и не мигая. Его ладонь лежит на груди Зимнего, заземляя, пока тот всхлипывает и вздрагивает. Джек ухмыляется им обоим. Обычно он довольствуется тем, что смотрит, но ему нравится острое ощущение власти в том, чтобы превращать одного из своих любовников в хнычущее облако удовольствия.

Зимний очень многого не знает о сексе, честно говоря, обо всем, кроме войны, боли и смерти, и Джеку нравится доставлять ему такие муки, очерчивая простату по кругу и нажимая достаточно сильно, чтобы заставить его заскулить. Это не совсем похоже на оргазм, ощущения интенсивнее, но менее удовлетворяющие, и Джек покрывает бедра Зимнего легкими поцелуями в качестве извинения.

Но Зимний так хорошо вел себя, и он уже весь в слезах, покрыт потом и семенем, а Джек — милосердный любовник. Он надавливает костяшками второй руки на уплотнение под кожей промежности Зимнего, массируя его простату изнутри и снаружи, и тот в буквальном смысле верещит, наконец-то рухнув в долгожданный оргазм, изогнув спину и распахнув рот в бессловесном крике.

Он так восхитительно извивается, что Джек почти жалеет, что не растянул игру на дольший срок. Ну что ж, всегда есть следующий раз.


	42. Чаепитие

Привести Джека домой, чтобы познакомить с Лив и девочками, было очень серьезным шагом в жизни Брока. Привести же домой Зимнего стало чем-то гораздо большим. Брок никогда не стыдился своей ориентации и, хотя он был уверен, что Лив знает об этом, они никогда это не обсуждали. Объяснить, что он влюблен в своего асексуального лучшего друга было проще, чем рассказать, что он состоит в гомосексуальной триаде с упомянутым другом и бывшим убийцей, чей список достижений расползся по всему интернету.

Зимний неловок и нервничает сильнее, чем они когда-либо видели, но у Лив больше милосердия и такта, чем у кого-угодно еще в семье Брока, и она легко справляется с ситуацией. Она обнимает Зимнего и целует его в щеку, и одними губами говорит Броку «миленький» над его плечом, от чего тот краснеет и смущенно трет загривок, пока Джек хихикает за их спинами в ожидании своих объятий и поцелуев.

Девочки моментально оказываются очарованы Зимним. Они говорят ему, что им нравится его рука, но больше ее не упоминают, и, когда он садится, сначала спрашивают разрешение, а потом забираются к нему на колени. Он сидит неподвижно, позволяя лазить по себе как по дереву, прежде чем они наконец успокаиваются у его груди. Они не слезают с него все время, пока Тай возится с грилем, игнорируя просьбу матери сесть на свои места и дать новому знакомому спокойно поесть. Зимний вроде не возражает; он улыбается больше, чем Брок и Джек видели в последнее время, и к завершению еды он уже достаточно уверенно чувствует себя, чтобы поцеловать каждую в макушку.

В какой-то момент во время разговора Брок и Джек осознают, что Зимний и девочки пропали. Брок испытывает острый укол страха в груди; он доверяет Зимнему, любит его, но тот был непредсказуемым, а Клара и Хэйзел его девочки, и он не может представить, чтобы с ними что-то случилось по его недосмотру. Поэтому, невзирая на то, что Лив ему говорит успокоиться, потому что с ними все должно быть в порядке, Брок извиняется и отправляется на поиски.

Дом звенит от хихиканья, когда он входит внутрь, и он поднимается по лестнице на звук смеха к комнате девочек. Его сердце тает, когда он туда заглядывает. Зимнего затащили на чаепитие, с чем Брок очень близко знаком. На его голову водружена корона, а металлическую руку украшают наклейки с принцессами. Они с Хэйзел заняты стоящим между ними чайником и плюшевым единорогом по имени Барвинок, которого Брок купил им сто лет назад, а Клара, стоя позади, бережно расчесывает волосы Зимнего. Тот, судя по всему, ведет с единорогом Очень Серьезный Разговор, и Хэйзел торжественно кивает в процессе; Брок улавливает часть беседы, из которой становится ясно, что Барвинок съел слишком много печенья, не поделившись, и теперь его отчитывают. Брок делает несколько фото, после чего украдкой отступает.

Привести Зимнего домой для знакомства с его семьей было большим шагом, но несомненно правильным.


	43. Отметины

Люди могут подумать, что Брок либо лучший любовник в городе, либо состоит в насильственных отношениях. На коже Зимнего синяки задерживаются едва на день, и потом она возвращается к бледно-розовому совершенному состоянию, но сам он помешан на нанесении долгосрочных отметин на горло Брока, на его плечи и бедра. Как только синяки начинают бледнеть, Зимний тут же тащит его в спальню, чтобы обновить их.

Броку никогда раньше не нравилось быть чьим-то, но когда метки оставляет Зимний, он носит их с гордостью, как тигр свои полоски. И Зимний тоже этим гордится. Он украшает бедра и грудь Брока острыми укусами и терпеливо всасывает кожу на его горле до появления лиловых пятен, отчего кожа горит и ноет и приносит невероятно удовлетворение.

Когда Зимний все еще был Солдатом, а Брок все еще работал на Гидру, его тяга оставлять следы их секса вызывала проблемы, и Броку приходилось выдумывать истории про несдержанных пьяных дамочек, подцепленных им в баре и притащенных домой, лишь бы не вызывать подозрений у начальства.

Однако теперь таких проблем нет, и Брок приходит домой, ухмыляясь, и тянет за воротник рубашки, чтобы показать исчезающие синяки. В ответном взгляде Зимнего вспыхивает голод, когда он видит покрытую его отметинами кожу, и он рычит, впиваясь ртом в горло Брока, чтобы сделать их ярче.


	44. Колыбельная

Брок никогда не умел хорошо петь. У него не настолько плохой слух, как у Джека, которому запрещено на веки вечные включать радио в машине, но кроме коротких припевок для сестры и племянниц, нужных, чтобы убаюкать их, он не особо музыкален.

А вот Стив Роджерс, похоже, петь умел.

Зимнему снится кошмар, когда Джек находится в гостях у родителей в Оклахоме. Брак гладит его по голове и по спине, пытаясь успокоить, но тот явно все еще находится в сетях сна, как в паутине, и ничто не может ему помочь. В конце Брок усаживается у изголовья, а Зимний тихо хнычет в его колени, слабо сжимая пальцы на его бедрах.

Этот кошмар не про Гидру, Брок знает об этом по реакции Зимнего. Когда тому снятся его миссии, его кресло, он просыпается с криками и нуждается в том, чтобы побыть немного в одиночестве; когда ему снится прошлое, то время, когда он все еще был Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, он словно каменеет во сне и тихо плачет и нуждается в прикосновениях, когда просыпается. Просто не всегда он нуждается в прикосновениях Джека или Брока.

Броку обидно, что его недостаточно, что он не тот, кто нужен Зимнему в такие моменты. В такие ночи его изнутри жжет вина, которую он отрицал все то время, что работал на Гидру, потому что он знает, кого хочет Зимний, в ком нуждается, кого так отчаянно жаждет, знает, что удерживает их на расстоянии друг от друга.

Зимний с расфокусированным взглядом продолжает дрожать у Брока на коленях. Он трется щекой о бедро Брока.  
— Спой мне колыбельную, Стиви, — шепчет он, все еще находясь за много лет отсюда, в Бруклине, с человеком, которого любит. Брок передергивается.

Хотя он не исключительный певец, и его никто не слышал кроме сестры и племянниц, он расчесывает волосы Зимнего пальцами и поет ему, пока тот не засыпает.


	45. Алкоголь

Джек — единственный в их маленькой семье, кто способен противостоять алкоголю как мужчина. Брок мало весит и быстро распускает руки: две порции, и он уже сидит у кого-то на коленях, присосавшись ртом к шее. Они покупают ему осьминога и дают тому имя Два Пива, чтобы подразнить, но Брок легко к этому относится, потому что это правда. Они знают, что сыворотка сделала Стива невосприимчивым к алкоголю, но те, кто делал сыворотку Зимнего, где-то напортачили. Пол-пальца хорошей выпивки, и он становится мрачным и тихим, забивается в угол и смотрит в никуда.

В первый раз, когда они дали Зимнему пару пива после хорошо выполненной миссии (глупость, о рисках которой они не подумали в своем возбуждении), вместо того, чтобы стать задиристым или жестоким, или даже сбежать, он закрылся, погрузившись в угрюмую задумчивость на несколько часов, пока его не затащили в постель.

День был не лучшим. Любой день, в котором всплывал Стив Роджерс, становился тяжелым для их семьи. Зимний вечно разрывается между всплывающими воспоминаниями о любви к своему лучшему другу и убеждением, что он слишком испорчен, чтобы быть с ним вместе. Джек и Брок в результате спорят, насколько правильно удерживать Зимнего при себе, стоит ли это его страданий, когда он видит старого друга, или им стоит вручить его Стиву ради его собственного блага. Каждый день, когда упоминается Стив Роджерс, это день, когда они открывают бар.

После нескольких порций Зимний стихает, опустив голову, и они знают, что он думает о Стиве и о том, что он его недостоин. Брок, не в состоянии позволить ему топиться в жалости к себе, забирается на его колени и обнимает, пока на губы Зимнего не возвращается улыбка. Брок трется о Зимнего, как щенок-переросток, покрывая его шею слюнявыми поцелуями, пока тот не начинает извиваться и хихикать, и они сворачиваются в клубок в теплой пьяной дымке.

Джек только качает головой при их виде и накрывает одеялом, когда они засыпают.


	46. Мытье

Зимний довольно гудит, когда Джек нежно выводит мочалкой круги по его плечам. Издавая сонные звуки, он подается навстречу уверенным прикосновениям, и Джек хмыкает, прикасаясь губами к еще сухим волосам, продолжая отмывать его. Не то что Зимний не может сделать это сам, просто так приятно заботиться о ком-то, приятно, когда заботятся о тебе, и они оба наслаждаются этим.

Наполнив ведерко, Джек легким жестом подсказывает Зимнему запрокинуть голову, чтобы он мог намочить его волосы, поливая водой густые темные пряди. Зимний тихо стонет, когда Джек начинает намыливать его голову. Он массирует ее уверенными движениями, пока Зимний не обмякает, выгнувшись под его прикосновениями. И хотя его волосы уже намылены, Джек продолжает массаж, чтобы послушать тихие мяукающие звуки, который Зимний издает под кончиками его пальцев.

До сих пор не привыкший к ласковым прикосновениям, хотя Джек с Броком и стараются топить его в нежности как только могут, Зимний быстро переходит от сладких звуков счастья к чему-то более низкому и темному. Джек не может не испытывать привкус горечи от того, что Зимнему настолько чужды нежные прикосновения, что он испытывает от них такое глубокое удовольствие. Протянув руку, Джек обхватывает наливающийся член, и Зимний вскрикивает от неожиданности и толкается в бережную хватку.

Вода выплескивается через край ванны, когда Зимний вскидывает бедра навстречу руке Джека, и совсем скоро он уже тяжело дышит и извивается, с резким вскриком выплескиваясь в воду. Джек улыбается и наклоняет его голову, чтобы осыпать его лицо поцелуями.  
— Похоже, тебе нужна новая ванна, сахарок, — произносит он с ухмылкой, а Зимний густо краснеет и елозит по дну.

Джек снова целует его, наклонившись вытащить пробку и спустить воду. Как только ванная становится пустой, он включает теплую воду, чтобы продолжить мытье своего солдата.


	47. Заразительный смех

Джека подстрелили на задании. Брок с Зимним узнают об этом уже после того, как его подлатали и отправили домой. Они дерганно мечутся по коридору в ожидании. Рана не может быть серьезной, раз его выпустили даже раньше, чем они могли бы доехать до базы, но это не уменьшает степень их беспокойства.

Джек прихрамывает, когда пересекает порог квартиры, и отмахивается, когда они бросаются к нему. Когда они начинают расспрашивать его о ранении, его шея любопытно заливается краской.  
— Это… сзади… там. Почти там. Со спины, но не совсем.  
Брок моментально понимает его. Это не смешно, на самом деле, но ему приходится закусить губу, чтобы удержать облегченный смешок от того, что его партнера подстрелили в задницу, а не в бедро или позвоночник. Он ловит брошенный на него взгляд Джека и мгновенно стихает.

Зимний, похоже, не так быстро обрабатывает информацию. Он продолжает обеспокоенно хмуриться и выглядит так, словно жаждет самостоятельно осмотреть Джека, чтобы определить, в каком тот находится состоянии. Его лицо меняется, когда Джек достает из сумки синее надувное кольцо, которые используют беременные женщины, и кладет его на кресло, медленно опускаясь на него сверху. Зимний фыркает, и Броку приходится отвернуться, заткнув рот кулаком, чтобы не захохотать вслух. Но, когда кольцо шипит под весом Джека, Зимний теряет самообладание, хрипло и скрипуче засмеявшись.

И это сносит выдержку Брока. Ему приходится ухватиться за стойку, он воет от смеха, согнувшись пополам, на его глаза наворачиваются слезы. Джек выставляет обоим средний палец и уходит (ухрамывает) в спальню, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
— Вы оба спите на гребаном диване! — рявкает он, хотя в его голосе и присутствует намек на смущенное веселье; всё, что позволяет Зимнему так смеяться, того стоит.


	48. Ложечки

Джек просыпается в тепле и любви, Брок обвивается вокруг него как осьминог. Он прекрасно знает, что прижимается к его заднице, и тихо мычит, подавшись назад к паху Брока, прижимаясь задницей к утреннему стояку. Его не интересует секс сам по себе, но дразнить и мучить своего друга это весело.

Брок просыпается со стоном от трения и сонно бормочет извинения, пытаясь откатиться. Джек протягивает к нему руку и за бедро тянет обратно к себе. Повернувшись, он целует Брока в губы и ободряюще открывает бедра. Брок однажды рассказал ему одну из ранних историй своего пребывания в Гидре, когда дал Зимнему Солдату трахнуть свои бедра, и то, как ошеломляюще хорошо ему было. Джек раньше трахал Брока и игрушками, и пальцами, и дрочил ему кулаком. Он не возражает против таких вещей, ему по большей части без разницы, но ему нравится доставлять Броку удовольствие и знать, что именно он стал его причиной.

Поэтому, хотя Брок и открывает рот запротестовать, говоря ему, что он не обязан это делать, как он говорит каждый раз, когда Джек предлагает или провоцирует что-нибудь сексуальное, едва-едва умудряясь не обидеть его мыслями, что Джек не в состоянии принимать самостоятельно решения, пусть он и не подразумевает этого, Джек просто целует его и прижимается настойчивей. Он хочет этого, говорит он Броку, хочет, чтобы он кончил, и Брок стонет, сдаваясь.

Член Брока в кратчайшие сроки становится скользким от смазки, двигаясь между отлично проработанными мускулистыми бедрами Джека. Это странное ощущение, не неприятное, но он с трудом может представить, как это может кому-то доставить больше удовольствия, чем обычный секс. Он пробует осторожно сжать бедра, покачнувшись навстречу толчкам Брока, и тот издает полузадушенный стон, какого Джек никогда раньше не слышал.

Всё заканчивается намного быстрее, чем Джек предполагал. Он подозревает, что у Брока слабость конкретно к Бедрам, потому что спустя пару толчков и мокрых поцелуев открытым ртом в его спину и плечи Брок стискивает до синяков его бедра и стонет, кончая. Джек воспринимает это как комплимент и делает себе мысленную пометку добавить больше упражнений для бедер в свои тренировки.


	49. Прощение

Брок с Джеком возвращаются домой, где обнаруживают Зимнего сидящим за кухонным столом, с мрачным выражением лица и сложенными руками. Они интересуется, что могло случиться: кошмар, воспоминание, неудачная встреча со Стивом, что он так выглядит, и спешат утешить его. Он уклоняется от их прикосновений и смотрит с упреком, а когда открывает рот, они понимают, почему он так себя ведет.

— Я помню, что вы со мной делали.

Они садятся за стол напротив него; они ждали этого разговора, боялись его, и теперь, когда пришло время, все выглядит неправильным. Им нет оправдания. Брок присоединился к Гидре, когда ему надоело хоронить своих людей, когда он устал смотреть за парнями, которые возвращались домой в гробах либо не возвращались вовсе, и всё звучало так охрененно заманчиво, вся эта идея об избавлении от угрозы до того, как станет слишком поздно. Раз вместо свободы мир улучшить мог страх, защитить его сестру и племянниц, пусть будет так. А Джек… Боже, Джек просто последовал за Броком безо всяких иных причин.

Но Брок стоял в стороне, когда ломали Зимнего Солдата, переделывая его снова и снова и снова, и ни разу не сказал ни слова. Любая доброта, проявленная им позднее, когда он мыл его голову, целовал в макушку и украдкой давал настоящую еду, меркла на фоне всего остального. Они с Джеком позвали Солдата в постель, когда тот никаким образом не мог дать им своего согласия; они насиловали его, и даже если он начал желать этого, он в буквальном смысле не был знаком с самой концепцией желания. И им нечем было оправдать это. Они даже не пытались.

Они любят его, любят больше всего на свете, и они говорят ему об этом, рассыпаясь в извинениях, пока их не накрывает тишина, когда он так и не отвечает им. Зимний впитывает их слова и молчит, обдумывая всё сказанное. Он любит Брока и Джека, но предательство затапливает его пустотой, какую он не ощущал с последнего раза после кресла. Они позволяли держать его в заморозке, позволяли пытать его. Они нападали на Стива Роджерса, позволяли ему напасть на Стива Роджерса, и даже сейчас их нежелание позволить ему быть с лучшим другом бьет по нему, как электричество по мозгу. Он знает, что они его любят, но ему больно и ему надо уйти.

— Мне нужно время, — тихо говорит он и встает. Они не останавливают его.

Зимний-Джеймс-Баки — кто он? — пропадает на несколько часов. Он возвращается домой, истощенный и измученный, и находит Джека и Брока за тем же столом, ждущих, что он скажет и что сделает.

— Вы не заслуживаете прощения. — Им хватает порядочности не передернуться. — Но я все равно вас прощаю. — Они облегченно вздыхают, и он поднимает руку. Он не закончил. — Я не могу здесь остаться. — Он отводит взгляд, смотрит на свои руки, собирает решимость в кулак и смотрит им в глаза. — Мне нужно уйти. Мне нужно быть со Стивом. — И они могут только кивнуть.


	50. Прощание

Джек с Броком уговаривают Зимнего провести с ними еще неделю, пока он ведет переговоры со Стивом. Это тяжело. Он не ложится на диван, как они ожидали, но между ними в кровати остается расстояние, и он не прижимается к ним, когда они пытаются обнять его. Они перестают пытаться. Брок цепляется за Джека, и тот цепляется за него в ответ, пока они пытаются представить свой мир без Зимнего. А затем неделя кончается, и приходит время отвезти его в новый дом. В старый дом.

И это правильно, это то, чего хочет Зимний, и если кто-то на этой планете и заслуживает получить то, что хочет, так это их Зимний, однако поездка к дому Стива становится одной из самых тяжелых в их жизни. Джек ведет машину одной рукой, другой стискивая ладонь Брока, успокаивающе водя большим пальцем по костяшкам, пока Зимний сидит сзади, прижавшись лицом к стеклу и вибрируя от возбуждения, от чего у Брока горит в животе. Он так чертовски счастлив покинуть их.

Стив ждет их, вещи Зимнего уже отправлены и разложены в его квартире. Брок не знает, как попрощаться. Зимний становится застенчивым, когда они выходят из машины, он тянется к руке Брока и стискивает ее, и Брок хочет впитать этот миг; кто знает, когда они увидятся вновь.

Стив не торопит их, позволяя Зимнему впервые за эту неделю прижаться к Джеку и Броку, коснуться их лбов своим, и даже вежливо отворачивается, когда тот прижимается к их губам в прощальных поцелуях. А затем он находит в себе силы отпустить руку Брока, шагнув к Стиву и своей новой жизни, и в груди Брока разверзается пропасть. Его рука продолжает висеть в воздухе, пока ее не хватает Джек, крепко сжав.

Стив задерживается, когда Зимний — теперь Баки — уходит внутрь, и Джек напрягается, думая, что тот решил отказаться от их сделки и сдать их властям, но он лишь шагает к ним, кладет руки им на плечи и благодарит за то, что они заботились о его друге. Брок едва не до крови прокусывает губу, и Стив, похоже, тает немного, словно понимая, как сложно отпустить кого-то такого замечательного, как Джеймс Барнс. Он не задерживает их, затягивая агонию.

По дороге домой Брок отчаянно прижимается к Джеку в поисках утешения. Он любит Джека, но без Зимнего между ними всё немного иначе. Они справятся, они обязаны, но такое ощущение, что их сердца остались позади вместе с ним.


End file.
